


Coming Back to You

by RightNow2808



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Fedal - Freeform, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kid Fic, Kinda, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightNow2808/pseuds/RightNow2808
Summary: Rafa comes to spend a week in Basel.





	Coming Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place some time in December 2017.   
> *  
> I hope you enjoy. xx

Roger sat down on the couch, throwing an arm around Mirka. She looked up from the book she was reading and gave him a soft smile. For the first time in very long the house was quiet. The fire in the fireplace was crackling quietly. The children were all tired after the long day and fell asleep as soon as Roger put them to bed.

“Thank you,” she said and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“No problem, you deserve your rest. Hey, speaking of that, I was thinking,” he started, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his thighs. He looked at the flames of the warm fire as he carefully organised his thoughts. “Would you mind if Rafa came to visit? You can go to the spa, take a break for a week or so. The kids love Rafa, they would be so happy if they saw him again. I mean, you can stay here too, it was just an idea.”

Mirka closed the book and put it on the coffee table.

“Of course, you know it’s never a problem. But does he already know about this? I didn’t think he would be fond of Switzerland in winter.”

“Um, well. I haven’t asked him yet,” Roger admitted, smiling sheepishly. “But I need to teach him how to ski anyways.”

Mirka laughed and leaned into Roger’s hold.

“I think he won’t agree so easily. Not to the skiing part at least. But of course, go call him. I’m going to take a bath.” He pulled her close, before she could stand up and kissed her, a wide grin already spreading across his face. Mirka slapped his shoulder playfully, before climbing out of his hold. “Don’t mention skiing,” she said, before disappearing through the door. 

Roger was left alone in the big living room and reached for his phone. He didn’t know why his heart still raced every time he was about to call Rafa. He was surprised by those primal feelings every time. Rafa picked up after the second ring. Roger’s palms were already sweating.

“Hola, Roger!” Rafa’s always enthusiastic voice made him smile. It’s been too long since he’d last heard it, since they started texting more. Texting was so much easier than having to overcome the slight awkwardness that always started the phone conversation.

“Hi, Rafa,” he replied, standing up from the couch.

“How are you?” Rafa asked and Roger felt as if happiness was sipping through the phone right into him.

“Well. A bit tired. I’ve just put the kids to sleep,” Roger replied. His nervous heart calmed down and he started pacing back and forth up and down the living room.

“Oh, kids! How are they?” Rafa asked before Roger could wonder about the Spaniard’s well-being.

“They have too much energy and are completely unstoppable,” he replied and could basically hear Rafa’s grin as soon as he said this.

“So much like the father,” Rafa replied, his voice so happy Roger couldn’t stop a big smile from spreading over his face.

“And you, Rafa? How’s the knee?” Roger asked, the tone of his voice changing as he asked something they talked about every day and each day there was a different answer. The feeling in the knee wasn’t constant. Sometimes it wouldn’t hurt for the whole day and at other times Rafa couldn’t even get out of bed with the pain. No matter what he was doing the day before. And Rafa’s mood was always a reflection. He seemed happy and that should mean the was fine, but Roger still wanted to check.

“Is okay. I practiced a little today, feels good. But I don’t know what will happen tomorrow, no?”

“Yes, I know,” Roger sighed. He stopped in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames until his eyes burned. “What does the doctor say?”

“To train with feeling. I stretch every day, I cycle and swim, but he said, not too much tennis for now,” Rafa replied, his voice now sadder and Roger’s heart gave a painful squeeze.

“Hey, Rafa?” he asked. His hand squeezed into a fist by his thigh as he took a deep breath. “Would you like to come to Basel? For holiday? The kids miss you so much. Lenny can’t stop talking about you, it’s Rafa this and Rafa that and Leo… or maybe it was Lenny, probably Lenny, ugh, today in bath asked when you were coming. So I told him you would be here soon,” Roger said all in one breath, his lungs burning when he inhaled sharply right after. Rafa was giggling.

“You don’t recognise your own children, Rogi!” he exclaimed, the tone of his voice feeling like a smile.

“They’re identical, Rafa,” Roger replied, as if the Spaniard didn’t know this already. Rafa was laughing harder and Roger’s heart skipped a beat at having made him laugh like this.

“And we can go skiing,” Roger added. Rafa’s laughter was cut off and Roger suppressed a smirk.

“I am sure doctor says no skiing!” Rafa replied seriously, but Roger knew it was just an excuse and a moment later they were both laughing again.

“I gonna ask Carlos and Toni, no? They probably say yes. And then I gonna ask mama and she gonna call you and tell you to feed me, no?”

Roger laughed because indeed Rafael’s mother called every time Rafa came for a visit, asking if her son was eating properly, being as picky as he was. Roger didn’t have the heart to remind him he was 31 and could make his own decisions.

“Sure, but tell me by tomorrow evening, please. I need something to bribe the kids with,” he replied, a smile he knew he won’t be able to get off his face forming on his lips. He imagined the happiness that would appear on the kids’ faces when he told them and his smile widened.

“Si. I gonna ask now. I will text you!” Rafa replied. There were soft noises in the background, someone talking Spanish and Roger was happy Rafa wasn’t alone.

“Okay, love, thank you. I miss you, you know.” Roger was still smiling, but softer as that pain in his chest – missing Rafa – it was always there – reminded him it existed.

“Si, you said that over text. You can’t say that too much, makes me sad, Rogi. [Te](https://sl.pons.com/prevod/%C5%A1pan%C5%A1%C4%8Dina-sloven%C5%A1%C4%8Dina/te) [extraño](https://sl.pons.com/prevod/%C5%A1pan%C5%A1%C4%8Dina-sloven%C5%A1%C4%8Dina/extra%C3%B1o) también. I gonna text you later, okay? I am having dinner now. Say hello to Mirka for me, please.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“Is okay, no worries.”

“I will, she will be happy. And you say hi to your family, okay?”

“Si. Te amo, Roger.

“Te amo también,” Roger replied and his bad Spanish made Rafa laugh. They hang up, both with heavy hearts, but with thoughts of a possible visit Roger’s smile came back to his lips.

He was already in bed, showered and in his pyjamas when his phone lit up with a text. Mirka was reading a book beside him. He picked his phone up and unlocked it, grinning when he saw Rafa’s message.

**Carlos and Toni say yes! Expect a call from my mama.**[ **¡Buenas**](https://sl.pons.com/prevod/%C5%A1pan%C5%A1%C4%8Dina-sloven%C5%A1%C4%8Dina/%C2%A1buenas) [**noches**](https://sl.pons.com/prevod/%C5%A1pan%C5%A1%C4%8Dina-sloven%C5%A1%C4%8Dina/noches) **! Te quiero. x**

Mirka peered at him from above her book, raising an eyebrow at his excited smile.

“He says he can come,” he explained. Mirka rolled her eyes.

“Of course he can, what did you expect?” she asked and got back to reading the book. He shrugged his shoulders. So much always depended on Rafa’s mood and even though he was a sunshine most of the time he also had bad days and when he did, you could either try to cuddle him and take his abuse or run away as fast and as far as you could. Roger usually did the first one but it was emotionally very tiring. “You better tell the kids in the morning. Oh, and add that if they don’t behave, Rafa will fly right back to Mallorca. “

“They will be so excited,” Roger said happily. He texted Rafa back, before turning to Mirka and closing her book.

“Hey!” she protested and batter his hands away.

“Time to sleep,” he told her and put her book on the nightstand on her side of the bed, leaning over her as he did so.

“Did you even shower?” she asked, her nose dangerously close to his armpit. “You smell.” Roger was mildly offended by her words and pouted, scooting as far away as possible, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Are you moping now, Roger? Seriously? If you ever say our kids got the sulking from me again, I’m gonna punch you.”

“What?! When did I ever say that?”

“Oh my God, Roger, go to sleep,” she said, rolling her eyes again. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, before reaching for her book again. Roger sighed, but obediently buried his face into the pillow, falling asleep in mere minutes.

*

The morning brought four kids climbing all over him around. He groaned as Leo, or Lenny – they had the same pyjamas for fuck’s sake, how could he know – kneeled him in the crotch.

“Oh, my God, not there,” he mumbled.

“Ooops, sorry, daddy,” one of them said. Was that Leo’s voice? It was probably Leo. Lenny usually didn’t apologise. Roger couldn’t hide a smile and caught Charlene and – probably – Lenny in a hug.

Mirka was still sleeping, he noticed, when he sneaked a glance at her. How much longer did she read that book for? Roger glanced at the nightstand and noticed that the bookmark was on top of the book. She must have finished it then.

“Okay, I’m up. Go back to your rooms and dress. I’ll be right there. Oh, and you two, please don’t wear the same outfit today, please,” he said, staring at his twin daughters. They shared an evil glance and Roger knew they were going to do just that. Lenny – probably – was dragging him by the hand (I can’t dress by myself, daddy) and Leo – probably – was waddling after them.

Myla and Charlene had already disappeared into their rooms, loudly talking about what they were going to dress, while Roger with the boys went into their shared room to help them.

“You two are getting nice and very different outfits today,” Roger said and opened the wardrobe. “Okay, who wants to wear a Superman shirt?” he asked.

“Me!”

“Me who?”

“Me Leo!”

Roger smirked. He put Leo out of his pyjamas and put the Superman shirt on him, trying to remember that Leo was Superman for the day.

“This means, you, Lenny, will be Batman,” he said and found the Batman shirt somewhere in the bottom of the drawer.

“Okay,” Lenny easily agreed and Roger once again thanked the God for such good kids – most of the time anyways.

“Did you go pee?” he asked after their shirts were completed with matching grey trousers and had their socks and tiny slippers on. Two yes’ came back. “Okay then. Go downstairs and play quietly until I get dressed and prepare you breakfast. Don’t be too loud, mommy’s still sleeping, okay? And, Lenny, don’t you dare pull Myla’s hair!”

They both nodded, but Roger wasn’t even sure if they listened to a word he said. He shook his head with a smile on his face. He would tell them Rafa was coming over breakfast. He walked back into the bedroom, Mirka still sleeping peacefully, and got dressed. He leaned over Mirka and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before quickly making his way downstairs. Those four couldn’t go unsupervised for very long. Much to his surprise, he found Charlene playing with her horses – pardon, ponies, while Myla was sitting behind her, brushing her hair. For once there wasn’t any pulling and screaming. The boys each had their own car in their hands, making sounds as the ran them against every possible surface, except against the white cupboards that gave them both spanks once they tried. Roger spent hours rubbing the white surface clean again.

He went into the kitchen, thinking what to prepare for breakfast. They had smoothies yesterday – oh, and bread and Nutella, and scrambled eggs the day before. Cereals one day before that. An idea popped into his mind. He could make pancakes. Those American ones!

Happy with his decision he got to work, carefully listening to any signs of his children fighting or trying to hurt each other. Not long after the air was filled with delicious smells and it didn’t take long, before both sets of twins came into the kitchen with their noses high in the air.

“I smell pancakes!” Lenny announced. He tried to climb into his feeding chair, failed miserably and fell to the floor, but wasn’t one bit affected by it, trying again. Roger smiled, keeping one eye on him, while trying not to burn the house. Eventually Myla and Charlene helped Leo into the chair – Lenny wanted to do it himself and after a few tries and an almost broken table vase he managed.

Mirka came down after Lenny and Leo were both sticky with maple syrup and dirty with Nutella. Myla and Charlene were excitedly talking to each other. Mirka kissed all of them on their cheeks, before sitting down beside Roger with a knowing smile.

“Are there any left for me?” she asked.

“In the kitchen,” he replied. “I have some good news, kids,” he said after she went to the kitchen, touching his hair on the way. He heard her getting a plate and cutlery as four pairs of eyes expectantly turned to him. “Guess who’s coming for a visit?”

All four of them were quiet, big eyes staring at him. Lenny was the first one to try.

“Grandma?” he asked carefully. Roger rolled his eyes.

“God no.” He heard Mirka laughing from where she was getting her food in the kitchen. After she came back into the dining room, she flicked Lenny’s nose.

“Daddy, don’t tease them. Rafa is coming, Lenny,” she said and stuffed her mouth full off pancakes. Lenny’s face cleared with pure happiness, a smile spreading over his face and eyes sparkling in joy. A moment later they were all screaming over one another and Roger could feel the excitement that spread all over and passed on to him.

“But,” Mirka said, with her mouth still full, “if you four don’t behave today, I will tell him to go right back to Mallorca. Is that clear?”

“Yes!” they all said at once.

“Good. Go wash your hands and you two your mouth too, God, you look like you dipped your face in Nutella. And then come back and take your plates to the kitchen. Oh, and then go upstairs and clean your rooms. Rafa likes clean and tidied rooms. He told me that,” Mirka ordered while putting a generous amount of Nutella on her pancake. She wasn’t worried about the kids not listening. Roger and she had the perfect something to bribe them with.

Rafa’s message came soon after Roger cleaned the table, putting the dishes into the dishwasher and wiping the table. He could hear the kids talking happily upstairs and he smiled.

The phone buzzed on the countertop.

**Is it okay if I come today? I should be there around five. I am very excited! :)**

Roger smiled at Rafa’s simple message. He couldn’t text back fast enough.

**Of course. The sooner, the better. Text me before you leave so I can be there to pick you up. I’m excited as well xx**

“What are you smiling at?” Mirka asked, bringing her own plate and cutlery into the kitchen, opening the fridge and looking into it for a full minute.

“Just Rafa,” he replied, feeling heat rush into his face. He saw her rolling her eyes.

“Gods, you’re so in love,” she huffed and closed the fridge. Roger could only smile helplessly in return, not being able to deny it. “I’m going to the mall.  We need something Rafa likes, otherwise his mum will call again and complain because he came back home like ten pounds lighter.”

“I’m sure she was exaggerating,” Roger replied. “But yes. Buy some fish. And tuna. Lots of tuna. And buy ham, but not the prosciutto or pepperoni, he doesn’t like that and-“

“Yes, Roger, I know. Jesus Christ, chill a little, would you?”

“Sorry,” Roger replied, smiling sheepishly. She rolled her eyes again. They will stick somewhere sooner or later.

“I’m gonna ask the girls to come with me. Deal with the boys.”

*

The day went by way too slowly. After he told the kids Rafa was coming at five, they had to ask him at least once every ten minutes if it was five already. Roger couldn’t show it, but he was just as excited as they were. Minutes passed ten times slower the usual. It was like last lesson on Friday at school all over again. Maybe worse.

Finally at four, he sat down into the car, Mirka having to drag Lenny away. He wanted to go with him, but Roger needed some time alone with Rafa even if it was just the drive from the airport back home, before he would need to share the Spaniard with his four kids. Mirka understood and firmly told Lenny to stop crying and go back inside, or Rafa won’t come at all.

The traffic was heavy and Roger was glad he went early enough. The usual twenty-minute drive to the airport took him almost forty minutes and by the time he parked in the airport parking lot, his heart was beating faster than before and he could feel nervous butterflies in his stomach. He couldn’t wait to see Rafa again, but was still a bit nervous. He just wanted Rafa to enjoy here. He always said he did, but Roger knew he would say so even if he didn’t, but this was honestly the only thing he wanted. And everything had to be absolutely perfect.

When he came into the hall – warm in contrast to the sharp Switzerland winter air – he was sweating a bit, his hands shaking slightly. He wouldn’t admit it to himself but he was a bit afraid that things would be awkward. He looked up at the flight information board and noticed that the flight from Madrid – from where Rafa flew – arrived ten minutes ago. He would have to wait for a bit then. He took a sit, looking at his watch. He had a beanie on and kept his head low in hopes that no one would notice him. It wouldn’t be a big deal, but with Rafa coming Roger wanted to keep the news about that to the minimum.

His leg bounced up and down as he waited, looking at the watch at least once every two minutes, surprised by the time passing so slowly. And then – finally, finally a figure that was so completely Rafa came around the corner and Roger’s heart almost burst. Rafa was keeping his head down, but once he got close enough and their eyes met, a big grin spread over Rafa’s face and Roger couldn’t help but smile back. He jumped to his legs and walked quickly towards the Spaniard.

Rafa let go of his suitcase to throw both arms around Roger, squeezing him tightly and Roger could feel his freezing cold nose against his neck, Rafa sniffing at him.

“I missed you,” Rafa was whispering, but then drew away – quickly – too quickly. Roger took him in. Rafa was wearing a winter jacket – Roger didn’t even knew he owned one – and had a beanie on which Roger had never seen before and was absolutely adorable.

“I dress a lot,” Rafa explained. “Don’t wanna be cold.” Roger chuckled.

“Come on,” he said and grabbed Rafa’s suitcase despite the Spaniard’s protest. Roger’s heart calmed down and he couldn’t explain why exactly he had been nervous before when it was always this easy with them. The tension enfolding them was thick, but they couldn’t do anything about it – not yet.

Roger led Rafa towards his car, putting Rafa’s suitcase into the back, before opening the passenger door for him. He felt a bit stupid doing that, but seeing Rafa’s bright smile – it was all worth it. As soon as the door behind Roger closed and the noise of the outside world was cut off – and that honestly couldn’t happen fast enough – Roger was reaching across, wrapping his arm around Rafa’s neck and pulling him close. Rafa went willingly and their lips joined.

And this – this felt as if they haven’t seen each other in more than just three weeks. It felt like years. Rafa’s hand was warm against the skin of his jaw, the other coming up to sneak into his hair and pulling on it just hard enough to have Roger gasping. Rafa tasted sweet, like always, his tongue warm and so good against his own and Roger had trouble pulling away.

“Fuck, I missed this,” he whispered, close to his lips. Rafa smiled.

“Missed this too,” he announced, showing of the dimples in his cheeks. The uncomfortable twisted position hurt Roger’s back but he kissed Rafa again, because he had to. The kiss was rougher this time, hotter too, with Roger biting into Rafa’s bottom lip – gentle but still hard enough to have the Spaniard whimpering.

Roger had to think. The kids were waiting at home, wanting to see Rafa as soon as possible and Roger couldn’t keep them waiting. And yet he couldn’t help but be selfish, because lust was coiling low in his belly. It was so easy to run his hand from Rafa’s neck down, dragging the zipper of his winter jacket down until he could reach the hem of his jeans. Rafa moaned – encouragingly and Roger was so thankful that the windows of his car were tinted when he undid the button and pulled the zipper down, sneaking his hand inside.

Rafa gasped, panting wetly against Roger’s lips. He raised his hips up and Roger used his other hand to pull the jeans down over the swell of Rafa’s ass to get easier access.

“Oh yes, Rogi,” Rafa moaned, his hand curling into a fist in Roger’s hair. His other hand came down and rubbed over the forming bulge in his sweatpants and Jesus Christ- but he needed to keep his head clear and that’s why he reached for Rafa’s hand and interlaced their fingers. He replied to Rafa’s questioning gaze with another kiss and a firm squeeze to his cock.

“I need to drive us home,” he whispered and pressed a reassuring quick kiss to Rafa’s forehead. The Spaniard seemed to agree and nodded, scooting closer, almost climbing into Roger’s lap. And this couldn’t have been comfortable on his knees but he wasn’t complaining.

Roger caught Rafa’s lips in another hot kiss, his tongue finding its way inside, curling around Rafa’s – invading, taking, dominating. His hand moved inside of Rafa’s boxers, the silky feeling of him overwhelming.

The gasps and whimpers escaping Rafa’s lips, which he swallowed right up were like music to his ears. The temperature in the car rose and Roger would feel stupid – like a young insatiable teenager – if it wasn’t so hot. Rafa’s hips were twitching and a thought passed through Roger’s head. What if Rafa waited for this, not touching himself for the past few days to make this better? He found this hot. He suppressed a groan, their lips parting. Rafa was murmuring in soft Spanish, quiet and sweet – in contrast to the jerkish, off-rhythm movements of his hips.

Roger’s lips moved close to Rafa’s ear. He bit into the shell gently, before whispering. “Come on, Rafa. Come for me.”

“Yes!” was Rafa’s breathy reply. With another few hard, tight strokes, Rafa’s body was tensing, his fingers almost getting crushed by Rafa’s, as his hand got coated with Rafa’s warm thick come. Roger groaned, whispering profanities under his breath, mixing with the Spaniard’s gasps and moans. Roger stroked him through his climax and when Rafa was spent, wiped his hand off with a tissue Rafa was quick to provide him with.

Rafa’s face was red when he giggled. Roger threw the tissue on the floor, making a mental note to pick it up later.

“Hey, again,” Roger said and pressed a quick kiss to Rafa’s cheek. Rafa giggled again – a beautiful sound, scooting back to his chair, pulling his jeans back up over his ass quickly and putting the seatbelt on. Roger discreetly pressed the heel of his palm down on his crotch in hopes of getting his raging hard-on to disappear.

“This was fun,” Rafa declared and then looked down with a frown. “But you made my boxers wet. Is very uncomfortable. And I have no more tissues.”

“I wish I could say I’m sorry, but I’m really not.”

The ride back home was comfortable and too short. They talked about the events of past days, Rafa telling him how he spent a lot of time at the academy, helping the kids – giving them advice, creating tennis programmes, helping coaches. He went for a swim in the sea, but is very cold, no? Was not very nice. Roger told him about how the kids are doing, Rafa getting all excited at the thought of seeing them again after this long. He asked about Mirka and Roger asked about Rafa’s family and Mary. With a slight frown Rafa replied that Toni had finished coaching him – is going to give all his attention to the academy. Roger asked if he was sad about it and with his frown deepening Rafa said it would not be the same. Roger agreed strongly.

The traffic was lighter on the way back and not long after Roger parked his car in the driveway. Rafa got out of the car, inhaling deeply while Roger went to get his suitcase.

“I love the air here very much. But if I breathe too much, my throat hurts.” Roger knew what he meant. The air here was so fresh, clean and icy cold that you had to love it, but could quickly get you a cold if you weren’t dressed enough.

“Let’s get you inside then,” Roger replied with a smile, looking at the Spaniard. Rafa’s hair was ruffled, face still a bit red. Roger stopped him from walking towards the house. Rafa turned to him with his right eyebrow raised questioningly.

“You look so dishevelled,” Roger murmured, running his hand through Rafa’s curly hair. He lost a beanie somewhere and so did himself, he suddenly noticed. Probably in the car. He zipped up and buttoned Rafa’s jeans that the man had somehow forgotten too, only pulling the material up over his ass and smoothing out the wrinkles of the sweater Rafa had dressed underneath the jacket. “There. Now you are at least presentable enough to see my kids.”

Rafa grinned, showing off his teeth, dimples becoming prominent in both of his cheeks. “Thank you, Rogelio!” he replied, leaning in to press another kiss to Roger’s lips.

“Go on then,” he said and motioned towards the front door. He walked behind him, carrying Rafa’s luggage.

Once they were inside Roger passed the Spaniard a pair of slippers and hung his jacket up on the wall. He told him he would get his suitcase into the guest room later, not to worry about it. When they walked from the hall into the living room, holding hands, five pairs of eyes turned towards them.

The kids and Mirka were all watching a cartoon, all of them sitting perfectly still until they heard the sound of the door opening. And then the room was filled with happy yells and shrieks of Rafa’s name and four little kids running towards the Spaniard. When Roger looked towards Rafa, the man’s face was filled with pure happiness, smiling so wide his cheeks had to be hurting.

“Hello, there!” Rafa exclaimed, bending to pick Lenny up. “This is very nice shirt, Lenny,” he said and honestly how the fuck was it fair that Rafa could always tell which twin was which and Roger couldn’t?

Leo hugged Rafa’s leg tightly while Myla and Charlene both raised their arms up, begging Rafa to pick them up. Roger wondered if he should interfere. It couldn’t be too comfortable for Rafa’s knees or back to keep lifting quite heavy children up, but taking one look at their faces and how could he ruin that.

“I gonna pick all of you up, but Lenny was first here. There, a kiss for you,” Rafa said and pressed a kiss to Lenny’s cheek. The boy squeaked in delight, wrapping his arms around Rafa’s neck and held him tightly. Roger’s heart warmed up. It never ceased to amaze him what an amazing connection his kids and Rafa had. He felt tears of pure happiness in his eyes. 

Mirka was standing beside him.

“How does he do it?” she asked, leaning against his side. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple. They watched as Rafa picked Leo up, letting him cuddle against him and then Myla and Charlene both at once, listening as they told him excitedly of the tennis lessons they’d had. Rafa’s eyes were sparkling.

“He’s just… You know, he’s Rafa. You can’t not love him,” Roger said after moment of thinking, not coming up with a better explanation.

“I suppose,” Mirka agreed. “You smell like sex, by the way. I swear, you’re going to tire Rafa out before even starting this “supposed” holiday.” Roger suppressed a smile. She knew him so well.

“I couldn’t help myself,” he replied and watched her roll her eyes.

Rafa came towards them with all four kids still all around him. Leo just wouldn’t let go of his leg, but Rafa wasn’t complaining – when was he ever?, keeping a protective hand on top of the boy’s head.

“Sorry, Mirka,” Rafa said with an almost sheepish smile. “I should greet you first,” he added when Mirka gave him a questioning look. She waved her hand dismissively and pulled Rafa in a hug.

“I can never deny the kids anything. Even if I gave to be greeted only the second,” she said. Rafa laughed, holding her for a bit longer, before releasing.

“Rafa, I have to show you something. Come to my room?” Charlene asked. Rafa looked down at her and winked.

“Of course.”

She took his hand and all four of them disappeared upstairs, dragging Rafa behind them. Roger gave him a sympathetic look Rafa didn’t even seem to notice, only returning a wide grin.

Roger went to wash his hands, before returning to the living room. He would go save Rafa in an hour or so, but until then he decided to get some rest while he still could.

*

Turns out Roger fell asleep on the couch. When he woke up it was already dark inside. His head was resting on something comfortable and someone was running their hand through his hair. He would stay like this forever if he could.

He turned around with a comfortable sigh, turning on his back and coming face to face with Rafa. His hand stilled in Roger’s hair.

“Hi,” Rafa said quietly, grinning.

“Oh, fuck, I fell asleep. I’m so sorry,” Roger groaned, rubbing his eyes.

“Yes, you did,” Rafa said with his grin never leaving. “What were you doing the past days? Too much work, not enough rest, no?”

“Maybe,” Roger admitted. “It’s just… with kids it’s never easy. Where are they, by the way?”

“Leo and Lenny are sleeping. Myla and Char are already in their beds, but I no… I don’t think they are asleep already. I saw Myla reading.”

“Oh, yes. They read a lot,” Roger mumbled. “What’s the time?”

“Half past nine. You missed dinner, no? Are you hungry? Wanna eat anything?”

“Perhaps. I need to wake up first though. Hey, thank you so much.” Rafa’s hand once again started brushing through his hair.

“Is not a problem, Rogi. I love them lots and lots.”

Roger smiled. “I know.”

They went into the kitchen a few minutes later. The house was quiet, dark – only a few lights were still turned on. The sound of the TV was turned low and everything was so completely calm and right. Roger prepared himself a bowl of cereal, eating them quickly, Rafa watching him with dark eyes from across the table.

“Did Mirka go to bed too?”

“When I put the kids to sleep, she was in the office, no? Not know if she is still there.”

Roger nodded, swallowing spoon after spoon.

“Did she help you bath the kids? Because Leo has some medicine to take and Myla has a special ointment for…”

“Yes, Roger. She told me, I took care of everything.” Rafa was smiling reassuringly. That’s when Roger reminded himself that this was not the first time, that Rafa could take care of the kids completely by himself – already did so a few times and that there was no reason to worry. "Mirka showed me the guest room," Rafa said after a second of silence. "I already made myself at home, no?"

"That's good," Roger replied with a smile. The Spaniard followed him into the kitchen when Roger went to put the bowl into the dishwasher. Roger straightened up and seeing Rafa there, leaning against the counter, looking so soft – there was no better way of explaining it – wearing white sweatpants that made his legs look amazing and a soft black furry hoodie that had little bear ears on the hood. It was the most adorable thing Roger had ever seen.

He walked right up to him, pressing his body against Rafa's warm, solid one, pressing together from chest to knees. He sneaked his hands underneath the soft hoodie, feeling Rafa's hot skin. Their noses brushed together and Roger smiled fondly.

"What is it?" Rafa asked, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"You are adorable," Roger replied, running his hands up and down Rafa's soft muscled back and pressing a light kiss to Rafa's nose. The younger man wrinkled his nose up and wound his hands around Roger's neck.

"I am not adorable! I am very manly, no?" His hands played with the hair at the back of Roger's head. It tickled pleasantly.

"Certainly," Roger replied with a small laugh. Their lips were close enough that they could feel each other's breaths. Rafa closed his eyes for a second, sighing contentedly, and when he reopened them there was something happy sparkling in them.

"What we gonna do tomorrow?" he asked, smile widening at the mere thought of playing with Roger's kids.

"I'm sure we will find something. Maybe we could go skiing," Roger said, teasing. Rafa's eyes widened almost comically, hands stilling in Roger's hair.

"Leo and Lenny too small to ski!" He declared, making Roger roll his eyes.

"If only you saw them, Rafa," the older man replied. "It goes faster than me."

Rafa bit his lip uncertainly. "That is very dangerous, no? And I bring no skis with me."

"Skiing is not dangerous," Roger laughed, tickling along Rafa's sides just to watch him squirm. "Besides, those children. They are very flexible. Falling all the time and they don't even feel it."

"This is abuse!" Rafa exclaimed. Roger couldn't suppress a snort.

"Falling is an important step in learning skiing, Rafa," he said and then gentled his tone. He knew that all Rafa wanted to do was spoil the shit out of his kids and that he worried too much always, but sometimes it seemed like Rafa wouldn't even let them out of the house in fear of them getting hurt. "Everybody falls, okay? I don't take them to the very steep slopes, of course not, but we're Swiss and skiing is very important to learn. That's why I want you to try to love it a bit more."

His lips neared Rafa's ear, biting gently into the shell after the last word. Rafa shivered in his arms.

"If you want I gonna try skiing," Rafa said after a moment of silence that suddenly seemed to be filled with tension.

"I promise you're gonna enjoy it," Roger replied, dipping his tongue into Rafa's ear. The Spaniard squirmed away with a giggle.

"If I not fall, I enjoy it," Rafa said, smiling. Roger rolled his eyes and took his hand.

"Oh, I'm gonna make sure you fall," the older man replied.

"That's mean," Rafa replied with a pout on his lips as Roger led him out of the kitchen by his hand. "Why would you do that to me?"

"It's probably a funny sight," Roger replied, turning off the lights as they went through the dining room and the living room, Rafa still walking behind him, their hands joined by their hips. Rafa was wrinkling his nose.

"Is definitely not funny," he said, stumbling up the stairs. Roger giggled.

"You literally fall all the time, it's always funny."

"I never fall!"

"Oh, really, what about that time in Beijing, when you even lost a shoe?"

"That was... That shoe betrayed me! And you promised you no talk about it, no?"

Roger had to laugh. Rafa was glaring at him, but with a childish pout on his lips and his eyes twinkling so beautifully he couldn't be really mad at Roger.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm just appreciating you, it's all."

"Laughing is not appreciating, Roger," Rafa grumbled, almost looking as if he was sulking a bit. It was adorable. Roger pulled him towards himself by his hand and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"Of course it is, I appreciate you very much," Roger replied, holding Rafa tightly and pressing light kisses to his neck until Rafa stopped trying to push him away and melted into his hold with a giggle.

"We on corridor. Not appropriate," he spoke, mispronouncing the latter word, but Roger didn't have the heart to correct him.

"Hm, I don't know," Roger murmured, pressing Rafa into the wall, kissing along his sharp jaw and the space behind Rafa's ears. He sneaked his hands under Rafa's sweater, running the palms of his hands over the expanse of soft hot skin. Rafa's hand were resting on his shoulders, softly playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

To their left was the door to Myla's room, to the right to Charlene's, on the opposite side of the corridor, the door into the boy's room was slightly ajar. The bathroom was further down the hall along with Mirka's study. The door to it was closed, impossible to tell if Mirka was inside or not. Two guest rooms, another bathroom and their bedroom were a floor higher.

After a sweet soft kiss their lips shared Rafa pushed him away firmly. Determination was showing on his face.

"I don't want to make your family uncomfortable," he admitted. "Mirka – they very nice to let me come here, I don't... This feels like... what do you say – ah... oh, mocking, no?" Roger understood. He smiled gently. "I gonna shower and brush my teeth and later if is okay, you can come to my – to guest room. Only if Mirka don't – doesn't mind."

Roger brushed his nose against Rafa's before forcing himself to pull away. His hands left the skin of Rafa's waist, suddenly feeling cold with the source gone.

"Hurry up," he murmured. "You know where the towels are. If you need anything, Rafa, feel free to take it, I'm serious and if you can't find it, find me or Mirka, okay? Really, I just want you to be comfortable."

Rafa smiled, hands squeezing Roger's shoulder reassuringly. 

"I am very happy, I promise, no?"

"Okay. I'll shower too and then come see you, okay?"

"Si."

Roger watched as Rafa grinned widely, before his hands left Roger's shoulders and he walked away towards the stairs, up to the guest room. There was another bathroom attached to this guest room, small but well-appointed. Roger needed a moment to breathe, his heart happily beating in his chest, before making his way towards the study.

He knocked on the door and when no answer came, opened it. Mirka was sitting in the office chair, typing away at her laptop with earbuds in her ears. That explained why she didn't answer. He carefully – to avoid startling her – put his hands on her shoulders. She did jump a bit and slapped Roger's hand.

"Oh, my God, how many times do I have to tell you not to touch me when I have the earphones in?" She exclaimed – not too loudly because the boys slept lightly.

"Well, how am I supposed to get your attention otherwise?" He asked. "Should I just throw something at you?"

"No!" She said and slapped his hand again. He scowled.

"Stop hitting me."

"Don't be a baby."

Roger leaned over her shoulder, noticing a bunch of charts he couldn't understand on the screen.

"Is it looking good?" He asked.

"Oh, yes," she said and started going on about business stuff Roger had no idea about. He tried to appear interested but it was hard when he only understood every third word she said. When she finally stopped, slightly breathless, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, I'm gonna go shower, okay?" He asked. She nodded absently, already continuing on typing and Roger turned away.

"Roger?" She asked when he was already almost at the door. He turned back around, breath hitching. She was looking at him almost carefully. "Are you going to spend the night with him?"

Roger bit his lip, a bit uncertainly.

"Do you mind?"

Something that was almost like sadness passed through her eyes but then she smiled again, eyes sparkling as she shook her hand.

"Oh, no, you two go ahead, just please try not to wake Leo again."

Roger grimaced. It was one of the most uncomfortable situations of his life and he wasn't planning on repeating this any time soon. His son walking in on him and Rafa having sex was not something Roger would consider a must-happen. When he'd told about it to Mirka, she couldn't stop laughing while Roger was blushing red as a tomato.

*

Rafa was sitting in the middle of the bed, legs crossed and a blanket wrapped around him. He had a book in his hands, a deep frown on his face as he concentrated on the content. He didn't seem to notice Roger as he entered the guest room.

"Hey," he murmured. The room was only lighted up by the bedside table lamp.

"Hola," Rafa looked up, smiling brightly. He put a bookmark inside of the book, before snapping it close. He put it away on the bedside table and then looked up at Roger. The older man felt something like a magnetic pull, something big and hot and he couldn't get to the bed fast enough.

Roger wrapped his hands around Rafa tightly, pressing his face into Rafa's neck. Their legs didn't know where to go, bumping awkwardly, until Roger, with his hands on Rafa's ass, managed to pull the younger man into his lap, his legs wrapping around Roger's waist. Roger desperately breathed in the clean scent of Rafa's neck, the smell of the strawberry shower gel Rafa had used, sunshine and sand and maybe a distant smell of the aftershave he had used this morning.

He couldn't resist biting down on that skin, because it was too soft and empty in Roger's opinion. He needed it blue and purple with his marks. Rafa's hands tightened their hold around Roger's neck, whimpering quietly.

Roger sometimes questioned himself how he managed to spend so much time away from Rafa and not die from it, because when he had the man in his hold like this, the only thing he could think about was that he never wanted to let go.

He slid his hands under the soft worn out T-shirt Rafa was wearing, this time knowing that no one would stop him, running up and down the soft flesh, wishing he could get high on it.

When the first sparks of arousal settled into their bellies and something hot lit up in between them, Roger put his lips on Rafa's, kissing him hotly, messily and pushed him down to lie flat on the bed. He held himself above, destroying Rafa with his lips and his tongue, drowning in the gasps Rafa was making.

When Rafa started begging, Roger removed their clothes, only parting their lips when it was absolutely necessary and reached into the bedside table for lube and a condom. Rafa's thighs spread eagerly for him, miles of hot flesh hugging Roger's waist.

Roger pushed his hand into Rafa's hair and stroked the sweaty strands as he managed to sneak one hand in between them and push a finger inside the Spaniard, his lips moving to Rafa's jaw just because he wanted to hear the breathless whimpers Rafa made every time he touched just the right spot.

He took his time preparing him, pausing every once in a while to add more lube, watching the man fall apart under him, face red and wet, lips bitten swollen and dark pink, eyes dark and glazed over. Rafa's cock was dark and hard, lying on his belly, leaking precome that messily pooled in his belly button while Roger used all the willpower he possessed not to rub himself against Rafa's thigh and come like this, because it would be too easy.

Roger looked down where his fingers disappeared into Rafa's body, adding the fourth one to stretch him well, before removing them altogether and reaching for the condom where it got lost in the wrinkled blanket.

When he finally pressed inside him, lips together, Rafa let out a broken moan, his nails digging into Roger's shoulder. His ankles, crossed at the back of Roger's back, pulled Roger even closer and they both had to breathe, because there was too much of everything. He didn't have enough hands, Roger realised in a haze, because it was impossible to touch Rafa everywhere at once but he wanted to so badly. Running his hands everywhere he could reach though, arms, torso, chest, thighs, ass and cock would have to do.

Rafa was wrapped around him tightly, with legs and arms, showing no intention on loosening his hold, pleas for Roger to go faster, harder, more leaving his lips. Roger set up a hard rhythm, going deep and hard and just a little rough – the way Rafa liked it. He put his hand on Rafa's length and stroked gently – with two fingers only – all the way up and down, listening to Rafa sob with pleasure.

Rafa was the first to come – a minute or so later – with a loud moan he silenced with a bite into Roger's shoulder. His pretty cock twitched on his belly, coating the skin in hot whiteness, strong muscles clamping down on Roger. If Roger could see his face, he would see eyes tightly shut with tears leaking from the corner. He fucked Rafa through it, groaning at the pleasure it brought him and followed quickly, squeezing down on Rafa's thigh, colours exploding in front of his eyes. He distantly heard someone moaning, but couldn’t tell if it was himself or Rafa.

He fell down on top of Rafa, panting wetly into his neck. He felt Rafa's hands brushing through his hair and it occurred to him that his hand was still in Rafa's own hair and that he was squeezing tightly. He released quickly, looking up guiltily, but Rafa seemed content. He smiled and patted Roger's head and with a sigh of relief the older man put his head back on Rafa's shoulder. He stroked his hand up and down the side of Rafa's ribcage and torso, the sweaty skin even hotter than before. Rafa was pressing kisses to his temple.

After a few minutes Rafa patted him on the small of his back, a silent plea and even though Roger could stay just like that forever, he pulled out and threw the tied condom to the floor, before dropping to the bed beside Rafa. He noticed the Spaniard wincing as he straightened his legs and frowned in worry.

"Is not the knee, don't worry," he said immediately. "Just everything."

"That doesn't make me calm," Roger replied, reaching down to rest his hand on Rafa's right knee.

"No, I mean... Too long in the same position, no?"

Roger stroked the sides of the knee where the hurt ligaments would be and under the knee cap where the skin was lighter because of the bandages.

"I hate seeing you hurt," he stubbornly murmured, scooting closer to Rafa. Rafa sighed and bent his leg, shaking Roger's hand away.

"I know, Rogi. But is either hurting and standing the little pain or stop playing tennis. Is not gonna get better."

Roger felt tightness in his throat as he wrapped Rafa in a hug and managed to pull the duvet up to cover themselves.

"What did the doctor say after London? You didn't tell me anything."

Rafa didn't answer at first and when he looked up, Rafa had something like guilt written all over his face.

"Rafa, what is it?" Roger asked, his voice getting an edge to it. He jumped to the worst possible conclusion as always, fear gripping him all over.

"I... I needed some time to... to cope with it myself first, no? To think." He was hesitating, so Roger squeezed at his side reassuringly. "Doctor said there are two chances what we can do. First is we rest, we do rehabilitation programmes, maybe try anaesthetic injections for important matches. We hope it... we make it through the year. The other chance is I do... I go to surgery, no? He said, they can do something to help, but I then need to rest a lot. He said that after this surgery no playing tennis for a year and then start slowly and Roger, I am so old, no? If I go a whole year without playing, I don't think I can come back again."

Roger's heart clenched. He was afraid something like this would happen. He just didn't know when to expect it. Rafa seemed so vulnerable at the moment and he didn't know how to comfort him. He gripped the man's hand, because it was all he could do and Rafa squeezed back tightly.

"How will you decide?" Roger asked quietly. Both ways scared him, he didn't know which one was worse.

"I don't know, Roger, I really don't. I think I try playing Brisbane and see. If knees hurt I will skip the hard court season, no? Then try to win Roland Garros and then maybe go to surgery. I just... I don't wanna stop playing."

Roger didn't bother telling him he could still play whenever he wanted. He too knew that playing professional tennis was completely different – so much better – than playing for fun. It was the competition the mattered most of the time.

"I'm so proud of you," Roger murmured, resting his hand on the side of Rafa's face. Rafa looked at him and smiled. That kind of smile was what Roger wanted to see for the rest of his life.

*

Roger watched in amusement as Rafa tried to get his ski boots down into the ski bindings.

"Roger, this don't work!" He declared.

"I think there's snow on the ski boot," Roger replied. He leaned down and grabbed Rafa's leg, using the ski pole to remove the snow that had gathered and frozen on the sole. He repeated on the other leg and then straightened up, checking and counting if all of the kids were alive and still there. "Try again."

Rafa successfully got his skis on after a few tries. He was dressed like a bear, ignoring Roger trying to tell him he would be too hot like this. ("I am Spanish, I gonna be cold, Roger!") He wasn't complaining though, so maybe there was some truth in it. It was beautiful winter day, the sun was shining brightly, but it was cold enough that snow was dry. In those conditions Roger could ski forever.

Rafa was doing fine for the third (or so) time he skied. He only fell twice ("Roger, this doesn't count, I was not even skiing." - indeed he wasn't. He was standing completely still and was suddenly down on the floor - "Is the ski's fault!"). Leo and Lenny were delighted to be on skis again, Roger, Mirka and one of Roger's friends literally having five kids to watch over – counting Rafa. Myla and Charlene were almost perfect on skis and Roger wasn't worried, except every time Rafa yelled that one of them is going to crash (they never did).

They only had a few hours left and they managed to make the most out of them. Two hours of driving later they were home. With a happy smile Rafa said that skiing was not so bad after all and that he thinks it's good for his knees.

The kids fell asleep literally seconds after their heads hit the pillow. Mirka, Rafa and him watched a movie later, Rafa falling asleep on Roger's shoulder halfway through it.

"I might go to that spa after all," Mirka spoke up quietly. "We can send the kids to my mother if you two need some time alone."

"I don't think Rafa would be too happy about it. Don't worry, we'll manage. Where are you going?"

"The usual, I already reserved a room."

"Okay. I'm happy, you deserve a break. Hey, thank you. For everything."

Mirka smiled and leaned over to press a kiss to his lips.

"No problem. I'm going to bed, okay? And Jesus, take Rafa to his room, he must be exhausted." Roger looked at Rafa who was drooling a bit and smiled fondly.

"I will. Good night."

"Nighty."

After Mirka disappeared upstairs, not before giving Roger another kiss and stroking her hand through his hair, Roger gently ran his thumb up and down Rafa's cheek. The younger man didn't even stir. He tried tickling him, but Rafa merely huffed and made a weird choking noise before quieting down again. If Roger was ten years younger, he would carry him, but he didn't trust his back enough to try now. He pinched Rafa's nose and giggled when Rafa's eyes opened, confusedly blinking, crossing when he looked down at Roger's hand.

"Time to get you to bed, sweetheart," he said. Rafa groaned, but seemed to agree, getting to his legs. He rubbed his eyes and managed to look totally adorable. Roger grinned.

"I fell asleep," Rafa noted, rubbing the back of his neck, looking small and awkward in the large living room and in a sweater that was slightly too big on him.

"Yes, you did," Roger laughed. Rafa blushed and Roger smiled again, feeling happy and carefree and he took Rafa's hand. He caressed the soft skin on the back of his hand, his calloused palms, trying to memorise every detail. Rafa followed him up the stairs, like the night before.

They showered together, Rafa letting out giggles with no apparent reason. When Roger asked what he was giggling about, Rafa merely replied that he was happy and Roger understood. The water from the showerhead above them was pleasantly hot, steaming the whole bathroom. He washed the Spaniard down gently, letting his hands roam over as much skin as possible. He turned Rafa around when he was done soaping his front and gently washed his hair.

"I love the way they curl," he murmured, letting his fingers slip through soapy locks.

"Yes?"

"Mhm."

"I not gonna cut it then," Rafa said. "Gonna let it get a bit longer. But not too much, no?" Roger smiled and gently tugged on it, waiting for Rafa's purr that came right after.

He pressed himself against Rafa's back, kissing and sucking at the back of his neck. His skin tasted of soap and freshness.

"That would make me very happy," Roger replied, after leaving a satisfying small purple bruise under Rafa's ear where everyone could see it. Something possessive and hot curled in his tummy. Rafa let out a whimper and his head moved to the side to give Roger more space to work with. One of his hands pressed against the shower wall, steadying himself, the other resting on Roger's hip. Roger's cock thickened a bit where he had it pressed against Rafa's backside.

"Roger," Rafa groaned, his voice quiet, holding something like a warning, maybe a bit questioning.

"Hey, can I eat you out?" He asked, hand sneaking around, wrapping around Rafa's waist and keeping him close. Rafa made a sound and turned around in Roger's arms. His face was red, although Roger wasn't sure if it was a blush in response to his direct question or the heat of the water. Rafa looked down, sucking his lower lip in between his teeth and Roger decided it had to be a blush.

"I... I should... I mean- I should probably wash... You know... There." Roger tried to find Rafa's eyes, but the Spaniard kept them downcast and towards the end of the sentence hid his face into Roger's neck.

Roger laughed softly, stroking Rafa's hair that still had some shampoo in it.

"Can I do it?" He asked, already grabbing the soap.

"Roger!" Rafa whined into his neck, squirming against him.

"What is it?"

"This... this is awkward, no?" he mumbled, quiet enough that Roger wouldn't understand him if he didn't know exactly what Rafa was saying.

"Come on, baby, we talked about this," Roger replied.

"I know, but... ah, okay, fine, do it," Rafa finally agreed, his breaths hot against Roger's neck, arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders. Roger squeezed at his side and kissed his cheek, before reaching down with his hand. His fingers slipped in between Rafa's perky firm ass cheeks, rubbing against his hole. Rafa squirmed against him, his grip tightening, their half hard cocks touching.

"Tss, be still," Roger said. Rafa probably tried to obey, mumbling a quiet 'sorry', but he couldn't help the small movements of his hips. He gasped when Roger's finger slipped inside, going deep in twisting, repeating a few times, until Rafa was whimpering, rubbing his growing length against Roger's.

"Are you almost done?" He asked, his toes curling and fingers flexing against Roger's, teeth biting into the older man's neck, sucking a matching bruise into the skin.

"Almost. Hang on. Jesus, Rafa, be still for a moment. I have to get the soap out otherwise it's going to itch."

Rafa whined but stood perfectly still until Roger was happy with his work.

"There," he said and grinned at Rafa, whose blush still didn't disappear. He quickly washed Roger, not taking his time like the other man did, but probably because he was impatient to have Roger's mouth on him. Roger couldn't blame him, he couldn't wait either.

They towelled themselves off quickly and still a bit wet moved into the room. Rafa jumped onto the bed, his tanned, completely bare body so beautiful against the white sheets. Roger followed quickly, running his hands over Rafa, lips pressing together.

"How will you be comfortable?" He asked after pulling away from a hot kiss. Rafa frowned gently, his nose scrunching up adorably. He moved fluidly under Roger, turning around. He lay on his front, spreading his legs, pushing his ass up invitingly. 

"Fuck," Roger mumbled at the sight. "You're perfect. You okay?"

"Yes," Rafa replied, followed by a long, drawn out whine when Roger ran his hands over his ass cheeks. He scooted down until he was comfortably lying on his belly, face levelled up with Rafa's glorious backside. He pressed a kiss to Rafa's tailbone, listening to his breathing picking up, before dragging his tongue down his crack, over his twitching hole right to his balls.

Rafa moaned, squirming, the feeling going through his body like an electric shock. Roger buried his face in, his hands on the Spaniard's ass cheeks, holding them apart with fingers digging into the muscled flesh. He hoped he would leave bruises in the shape of his fingertips.

He licked over the clenching muscle, flicking back and forth, circling – doing just about everything that would completely destroy Rafa. He continued like this until his jaw was hurting. Rafa was whimpering but the sounds were muffled so Roger guessed Rafa had to have his face buried in the pillow or biting at his fingers to silence himself.

Roger sneaked one hand underneath Rafa, feeling where Rafa was hard and a bit wet at the tip. He stroked him to give himself a break, panting against Rafa's ass cheek. He was hard too and had to use all of the willpower he possessed not to rub himself against the bedsheets. Rafa let out a sound when Roger put his mouth on him again. He pushed his tongue in, tasting soap and something that was completely Rafa, pressing as deep as he could, feeling Rafa's body react to it.

Rafa's hand reached back, grabbing a fistful of Roger's hair, holding him close as his legs spread further, hips pushing up and then he was grinding back on Roger's face, every trace of shyness from before disappearing and it was so hot Roger had to moan.

Rafa whimpered at the feeling of Roger's voice vibrating against his skin. Roger squeezed at Rafa's cock, a quiet sign to go on, Rafa figured and bit into the pillow. He felt as if fire was spreading through his veins, his body squirming and moving around like it had a mind of its own. His cock was twitching in Roger's hand and Rafa found himself being so close to that edge, he was almost ashamed. He couldn't tell how much time had passed – that sense had completely vanished, but he knew it couldn't be long. But it wasn't his fault that Roger was absolutely amazing at this, licking at him just the way he liked, pushing in just when he needed it and then when Rafa thought it absolutely couldn't get better, the air already hot and smelling of sex, filled with sounds of him panting and of Roger working his mouth against him, Roger pushed one finger inside, pressing down on his prostate and licked around it.

Rafa's body jerked, before going completely still and Roger couldn't help but groan against Rafa's skin. He could feel Rafa orgasm in every way possible, his fingers getting coated in his seed, ass clenching down around his finger and tongue, whimpers of Roger's name leaving his mouth. Roger worked him through it, hand and finger and tongue until Rafa went boneless under him, panting wetly, hand releasing Roger's hair.

"Fuck, Roger," he mumbled, body twitching in aftershocks of his orgasm. He turned around and Roger came face to face with completely dishevelled Rafa. His face was red, eyes teary and so dark, curls matted to his forehead with sweat. Roger pulled himself up, parting Rafa's legs and settling in between them. He put his hand on the side of his face and pressed their mouths together.

"Was that okay?" Roger asked.

"Si! Very good, Rogi, thank you," Raga sighed. Roger smiled and brushed his nose against Rafa's.

"I'm glad you enjoyed," he replied with a smirk on his lips as he dragged his fingers through the mess Rafa left on his stomach, licking them clean. Rafa's eyes followed his movements closely, lips parting in a gasp.

Rafa wrapped his legs around Roger's waist and with a little devil's smile turned them around. He straddled Roger's hips, settling there comfortably and grinning down at Roger.

"Can I ride you?" He murmured, ass teasingly rubbing against Roger's aching cock.

"Fuck, Rafa," Roger sighed, hands coming to rest on Rafa's hips, right over his prominent hipbones, "anything you want, baby, anything." Rafa seemed happy with the answer, eyes sparkling when he reached for lube and a condom. His cock was already hardening again.

"Come on, be quick," Rafa said, passing the lube to Roger.

Roger was quick, reaching around and pressing two wet fingers into Rafa, adding a third one almost right after, enchanted by the way Rafa moved his hips and whined in oversensitivity. His body was glistening with sweat, muscles tensed and visible under miles of hot silky skin.

"Roger," Rafa whined, hips pushing back to meet Roger's fingers. Roger was completely mesmerised by the sight in front of him and was so tempted to try finishing Rafa off like this. "Rogi, please!" Rafa reached back and stopped Roger's wrist, pushing his hand away. "I'm ready, now, please."

"Fuck, I love when you beg," Roger murmured, wiping his hand off on the sheet and reaching for the condom. "You're so fucking hot, baby."

Rafa grinned, his cock twitching while Roger rolled the condom on and covered himself in lube. "You like, Rogi?"

Roger rolled his eyes and slapped his ass, making him yelp, before his hands returned to his waist.

"Of course I do. Alright, go on," Roger mumbled, squeezing at Rafa's hips. The Spaniard bit his lip as he reached behind and grabbed Roger's length, wiggling as he tried to get the angle right, his dark eyes never leaving Roger.

When he pressed himself down, Roger filling him so completely, he had to stop for a second, breathing deeply. The blush spread from his face down to his chest, body shaking slightly.

"Are you okay?" Roger asked, hands tightened to the point of leaving bruises on Rafa's skin, voice breathless.

"Ahh, si, yes," Rafa groaned. "Fuck."

Rafa rolled his hips, as if to try out the sensation, one of his hands resting on Roger's stomach, the other behind him on his thigh.

"Oh, yes, come on, Raf," Roger mumbled, hips bucking up.

Rafa's lip was almost white under the grip his teeth had on it and he moaned, rising up and dropping back down, repeating and setting up a quick, satisfying rhythm. His thighs burned as he worked himself up and down Roger's length, leaning back to get the angle right.

Roger couldn't help bucking his hips up to match their movements, watching Rafa's eyes roll back in the back of his head. The room was filled with sounds of sex, neither of them trying to suppress them – or just simply not succeeding.

Roger wrapped his hand around Rafa – watching as the Spaniard fucked forward into his fist and then back onto his cock. It was the hottest thing and if Roger could do this forever, he would, but the heat in his groin was getting hotter by the moment. He only managed to hold on for a few more seconds and mumbling a quiet warning, he came, throwing his head back, eyes squeezing shut, grip on Rafa's hips tightening.

Rafa moaned at the feeling of it inside – Roger's cock twitching – and with a desperate want he fucked himself down roughly a few times, Roger squeezing at his cock just when he needed. He came, pleasure spiked with pain, whimpering in oversensitivity.

Rafa's hips twitched through their orgasms, each other's names on their lips mixed with groans and moans of pleasure until the sensation was over. Rafa fell on the bed beside Roger, both of them panting. Roger threw the condom away before turning to Rafa with a smile.

"So good," he said, "you're so fucking good."

He ran his hand up and down Rafa's abdomen, the sweat slicking his way. Rafa grinned.

"Si? I try very hard for you, no?"

"Yes, you're amazing, I promise."

Rafa's smile was wide, his eyes twinkling. They fell into silence after that. After their bodies cooled down a bit, Roger pulled the cover up over them, after they wiped themselves off a bit with moist towelettes that were on the bedside table for that reason only probably, although neither of them had put them there. Roger reached up and turned off the light, leaving only the small lamp on the bedside table lit.

"Hey, Rafa?" He asked. He squeezed close to Rafa, arms wrapping around him.

"Yes?"

"Are you happy?" Roger opened his eyes and found Rafa staring at him with a frown.

"You mean like... With you?"

"Yes. I spend so much time wondering what would it be like if I could give all of my attention to you," Roger mumbled. He couldn't stand staring straight into Rafa's eyes like that, so he looked down, at Rafa's neck, where a few bruises were visible. The possessive bruises he left there.

"Rogi." Rafa's hand on the side of his face made him look back up. "I'm happy. I promise. I'm happy with whatever you give me." His eyes were so sincere and assuring.

"But would you be happier if I married you... instead of Mirka? And live with you?"

"Don't ask things like that. You know I am tempted to say yes, but, Roger, I promise I'm happy as it is, okay? Please, believe me."

*

"Rafa!!"

"What is it, Lenny?"

"Look what my car can do!"

Roger was sitting on the couch with Leo cuddled and half asleep in his lap. The girls were in their rooms, playing by themselves and Lenny seemed to be the only one who couldn't settle down. He made imitating sounds while running his car up and down Rafa's thigh.

"That's amazing," Rafa said enthusiastically, putting a finger down to block the car's way. Lenny carelessly ran it right over it. "Ouch," Rafa mumbled and the happy look on Lenny's face was immediately replaced by guilt.

"I'm very sorry!" He exclaimed, putting the car down and climbing into Rafa's lap, hugging him tightly. Rafa chuckled.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

Roger smiled. It was so amusing listening to Rafa and his kids interacting. Neither of them spoke perfect English, but just enough that they understood each other and Roger was happy Mirka and he decided to raise them up around different languages.

Lenny seemed perfectly content to stay in Rafa's lap. Mirka had left this morning, one of her friends coming to pick her up and after that the kids just wouldn't stop climbing all over Rafa. The Spaniard had to be tired but he didn't complain once during the day. Roger started to question himself if Rafa was too nice to complain or if the kids just simply couldn't tire him out.

They watched a documentary that wasn't too interesting for the kids and soon Lenny and Leo were both sleeping.

"Thank god," Roger mumbled quietly. Rafa looked at him, smiling.

"Good thing they are already all cleaned up and ready for bed," he replied, not sensing or simply ignoring the tiredness in Roger's voice.

"Oh yes, they get so annoying if they fall asleep before shower time and then being awakened."

"I understand them completely."

They carried the boys to their beds. On their way back downstairs they sent the girls to sleep.

"Daddy, can I read for five more minutes?" Charlene asked with big hopeful eyes.

"Oh, Roger, let her," Rafa said when Roger didn't answer right away, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Okay, but five more minutes only," Roger reluctantly agreed. Charlene grinned.

"Thank you!"

They closed the door to her room, before heading back downstairs. Roger threw himself on the couch. Rafa sat down beside him but not five minutes later seemed to change his mind and lay down, placing his head into Roger's lap. Roger's hand immediately started playing with his curls and Rafa hummed in pleasure.

"You know what Myla asked me today?" He spoke up after a few seconds of comfortable silence with only the TV playing quietly in the background.

"Hmm?" Roger asked.

"If she could come play tennis to my academy some time." Roger chuckled.

"What did you tell her?"

"That she has to talk to you about it, no? But that would be very nice, I think. And the boys and Charlene also. I would be very happy.” Rafa was grinning, looking up at Roger with sparkling eyes.

Roger could stare at him forever. This beautiful man who was the strongest person he knew, who was able to smile through everything.

“What?” Rafa asked and Roger realised he’d been stupidly staring at Rafa with a big smile on his face. He blushed and looked away.

“I just… You’re so beautiful,” Roger replied, his voice quiet and felt happiness blossom in his chest when Rafa’s face got beautifully red and he turned his face away shyly.

"You too," he replied, his face all smile. It had always been impossible to be in a bad mood around Rafa. He lit the whole world up. Their hands joined and they stayed like that until the documentary ended.

"Wanna go to bed?" Roger asked, looking down at Rafa. The Spaniard opened one eye sleepily, smiling.

"Si! Very tired," he declared, but didn't make a move to stand up. Roger sighed in satisfaction, turning off the TV, before leaning back, resting his head on the soft cushion and closing his eyes in pleasure. He knew they were going to fall asleep right there and then if they wouldn't get up and head upstairs immediately. "Hey, Roger?" Rafa asked, his voice hoarse and sleepy.

"Hm?" Roger didn't open his eyes, but his hand in Rafa's hair moved to assure him that he was listening.

"I didn't suck you off yet. I gonna do that tomorrow," he said, sounding so near to sleep that Roger actually had to look at the Spaniard. Rafa had his eyes closed and was probably half asleep and Roger just had to giggle. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Rafa's nose, before settling back comfortably.

"Whatever you want, Rafa," he replied, a smile upon his lips. Rafa hummed happily in response.

A few seconds later they were both fast asleep.

*

Roger woke up on a bed in the guest room with Rafa snuggled close to his side, his face pressed into Roger's neck, one arm thrown across his waist. Roger looked at him and smiled. Neither of them had showered yesterday, but he had somehow lost yesterday's clothes and was now only wearing his boxers and a T-shirt, just like Rafa. Roger clearly remembered falling asleep on the couch and had no idea how they had got to the bedroom. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned.

Rafa stirred against him and when Roger looked at him, the Spaniard was opening his eyes sleepily, stretching like a languid cat.

"Good morning," Roger greeted and smiled. Rafa grinned at him, snuggling closer and seeking his warmth.

"Morning," Rafa replied, blinking slowly. His hair was dishevelled and absolutely adorable.

"You have any idea how we got to the bedroom?" Roger asked and raised his brow. Rafa blushed and bit into his bottom lip almost shyly.

"I woke up around one and you seemed so uncomfortable and I worry about your neck, so I dragged you to the bedroom."

"You dragged me?"

"Ah, si! Too heavy to carry. I made you walk a bit, but you didn't do much cooperating, no?" Rafa seemed a bit sheepish and Roger just couldn't stop smiling.

"Why didn’t you just wake me up?"

"I try!" Rafa exclaimed. "I said your name over and over, but you no- didn't reply. Not too loud, because the kids were sleeping, but you didn't even move!"

Roger laughed. It was probably true. He slept very deeply and it wasn't easy to wake him up.

"Well, thank you," Roger said and leaned in to press his lips to Rafa. They didn't wash their teeth the night before but Roger didn't care, pushing Rafa on his back and climbing on top of him. Rafa let out a soft noise, fingers squeezing Roger's biceps as their mouths moved together. Roger pushed his knee in between Rafa's thighs, pressing their hips together to listen to Rafa's breathy moan.

"And you took care of my clothes too, hm?" Roger asked, circling his hips against Rafa's. The Spaniard moaned, throwing his head back, exposing the long line of his neck.

"Sweatpants too hot," Rafa mumbled, fingers tightening around Roger's biceps and hips pushing up. Roger laughed breathlessly and caught Rafa's lips in another kiss. His fingers travelled down Rafa's side underneath the T-shirt, feeling the soft, hot skin until he reached the hem of his boxers.

"How about that blowjob you promised me yesterday?" Roger asked, grinding his hips forward to make his point. Rafa smiled, that beautiful smile lightening up his face.

"You want it?" He asked and moved his fingers up and down Roger's arm almost teasingly. Roger giggled at Rafa's attempt to be seductive but he couldn't deny his cock twitching at the mere thought. He rolled off Rafa, lying on his back and invitingly looking at Rafa.

"Yes, please," he said and Rafa quickly rolled over, climbing in between Roger's legs and settling there comfortably. The sight of Rafa so close to his quickly growing length, made arousal pool in his tummy and his cock twitch in interest.

Before Rafa could get any further than kiss the skin of Roger's belly, sounds of little feet running filled the air and a second later the door to the bedroom opened. Rafa shot away from his groin like he was burnt, pulling the duvet up to hide where they were both hard in their boxers. Leo and Lenny stood at the door, both still in their pyjamas, smiling wildly.

They shared confused glances once they saw their father in Rafa's bed though.

"Uhm, daddy," Lenny asked slowly, almost carefully. "Why are you in Rafa's bed?"

"It's happened before!" Leo exclaimed, turning to his twin with a serious look on his face. Roger and Rafa shared embarrassed glances, both remembering that one time they didn't dare to bring up.

"He gonna get out, we gonna pretend it never happened," Rafa said loudly and stretched his arm until the joint in his shoulder popped.

"No, it's okay, daddy can stay," Lenny declared and walked up to the bed, climbing up and nestling into Roger's lap. After a moment of uncertainty Leo followed and occupied Roger's already taken lap. When Roger looked at Rafa the man was smiling so widely his face had to hurt.

They spent the day in the house, playing, watching cartoons, baking cookies and having fun. Roger apologised to Rafa in a whisper, feeling guilty because he couldn't take him out, not without people noticing. Rafa only smiled at him brightly and told him not to worry. They skyped Mirka in the evening to see if she was having fun. When she asked if the kids were good all four of them nodded seriously. Roger assured her they were telling the truth. It was well past ten o'clock when Charlene finally fell asleep and Rafa got to finally suck Roger off.

Roger was sprawled across the couch and had Rafa kneeling in front of it. He asked about his knees, but Rafa merely shrugged his shoulders and before Roger could complain, dipped down to take Roger into his mouth. He was pretty much gone then.

The week went past so quickly. Roger felt like it was only an hour since Rafa arrived. He would never grow tired of seeing Rafa's soft smile or his wonderful sparkling eyes. Roger asked his mum if she could take the kids for the last night Rafa was there and she was glad to say yes, promising the kids she would take them ice skating.

"I want to take you to dinner," Roger said, after the kids left with his mum and they were alone. Rafa's eyes widened almost comically, beautiful.

"We can? You're not afraid someone gonna see us?"

"I don't care if they do. I may have already made a reservation at this restaurant I know." Rafa's face cleared, joy shining from everywhere.

"This is very nice, Rogi, when is the reservation?"

"We should be there in about... twenty minutes."

"I need to get dressed!" Rafa exclaimed. "I gonna go dress." Roger couldn't suppress a giggle as he watched Rafa run up the stairs, barely making it. He followed him slowly, shaking his head in amusement.

As sad as it was they haven't been on a real date outside in about a year. It was too risky, because on tournaments all the spotlight was on them and there was no way they could escape unnoticed. They both knew it wasn't fair but they never once complained. They did stuff to make up for it, Rafa cooking for them and inviting them into his hotel room, setting the table up beautifully, candles and all, or he invited him to Mallorca and set the table up on the beach, making pasta with tuna or shrimps. Roger still remembered that one time he fucked Rafa on the beach, the sand slipping into places it wasn’t meant to. They showered for more than an hour afterwards to get it all away. And Roger, he did what he could. He roomed with Mirka usually and although she knew about Rafa and was perfectly fine with it, he would never bring Rafa into the hotel room while she was there. The awkwardness would be simply too much.

On rare occasions they could pretend it was just them together on big galas or dinners but that was too tender, since media would be suspicious of one glance or word too much. The best they could do was to sneak away to some empty place and talk for hours or excuse themselves to the restroom to get off quickly, messily.

He followed Rafa up the stairs slowly, smiling. He was happier than he’s been in a long time. All thanks to Rafa. He heard him rummaging through his suitcase loudly in the guest room and shook his head in amusement, going into the bedroom to change too.

Rafa was ready in less then ten minutes. He came almost running to the door of Roger’s bedroom where he leaned against the door frame. Roger looked up at him, going only slightly breathless at the sight of the Spaniard. Rafa looked stunning – he always did, though – wearing a pair of tight blue jeans that beautifully hugged his sinful thighs and Roger wondered if it was rude to ask Rafa to turn around. He just wanted to see what his ass looked like in those jeans. A simple white button-down made the outfit perfect. It was simple, but beautiful and so very Rafa that Roger wouldn’t want it any other way. The black blazer he was wearing made his figure look heavenly.

“Rogi?” Rafa asked and the older man realised he had been staring. Rafa was biting his lip, looking almost self-conscious and why would Rafa ever need to feel like that? He looked amazing. Always. Roger told him that, stumbling through his words and grinned in triumph when a soft blush covered his cheeks and his lips curled into a small smile. He fidgeted with his hands, not knowing where to put them and finally decided on stuffing them into his pockets. Roger smiled fondly.

“You can come in and sit down, you know?” Roger asked, laughing. Rafa’s eyes widened, the blush spreading and he moved quickly, sitting down on the foot of Roger’s bed. Roger gave him a smile, before turning back to the closet. He already had his pants on, but couldn’t decide which button-down to wear. There were simply just too many.

Rafa voiced it and Roger groaned in agreement. “Yes, I need to go shopping.”

“Why you need to go shopping?” Rafa asked, his eyes so big and looking overall confused. “You have lots of clothes. Where you gonna put more?”

Roger looked at his loaded closet and shrugged his shoulders. He pulled a light blue button-down from it and inspected it closely. It would have to do.

“I’m sure I could find some space,” he said and closed it. Clothes were almost falling from it at this point.

“You don’t need that much clothes,” Rafa replied. “I only have four button shirts.”

“I know,” Roger laughed and took off his T-shirt. He immediately felt Rafa’s eyes on his naked skin and he had to suppress a smirk as he quickly dressed and buttoned the shirt. When he looked at Rafa he almost seemed to have a small pout on his lips. He raised his eyebrows, making Rafa blush and look away.

Roger walked past Rafa into the bathroom to wash his teeth and try to style his messy hair. He could feel Rafa staring at him from the door of the bathroom. He looked up and their eyes met in the mirror.

“I gonna go wait downstairs,” he said after a second, “you take too long.”

“Okay,” he agreed softly, running his hand through his hair. He needed this to be perfect. He looked at himself at the mirror and after a few seconds decided he looked well enough, going downstairs, where Rafa was sitting on the couch, playing with his phone. He looked up and smiled widely once he heard Roger’s footsteps, stuffing the phone into the pocket of his jeans.

“You finally ready,” he said. Roger was not sure if it was a statement or a question but he nodded anyways. Roger put on a dark blazer. They got dressed in the hall, Rafa giggling quietly when Roger held out his jacket for him. His grin was wide when he did the same for Roger, who got tangled in the sleeves. They laughed and it felt so good. After putting on shoes they finally went on their way, already a bit late for the reservation. Roger hoped the waiters wouldn’t mind. The restaurant wasn’t far away and they were there in less than ten minutes, talking about everything and anything on the way, but not about tennis.

Roger parked the car and told Rafa to stay inside just so that he could open the door for him. The smile he got was more than worth it. It was dark outside already and the restaurant was a bit outside of the city. The parking lot was full, but nobody was there at the moment. Roger was so happy that he could at least once pretend to be normal.

The restaurant wasn’t big, but not small either, it was the perfect size really. It was made out of wood, classically Swiss-looking and the light coming through the windows was like home. It was one of the reasons Roger choose it. Another one was that he knew the owner and could reserve a private room where Rafa and he could enjoy in peace.

“Come on,” he said and walked up the stairs to the entrance. Rafa followed him. Roger really hoped the Spaniard would like it. It was pleasantly warm outside and just as the door behind them closed a waitress, carrying a tray walked past them. She smiled when she noticed them.

“Good evening, I’ll be with you in seconds,” she said in English, probably for Rafa’s benefit and quickly carried the tray to one of them tables. Rafa was looking around himself, smiling softly.

“I like very much,” he said just as if he knew Roger needed to know that. Roger smiled.

“I’m glad,” he replied. Rafa took off his beanie, smiling down at the floor while folding the material in his hands. The waitress came quickly as she promised, with clear hands this time. She walked up to them and shook Rafa’s hand first and then Roger’s.

“Hello, Mr. Federer, it is very nice to see you again. You too, Mr. Nadal.” Rafa smiled in response, blushing a bit. Roger replied something and then they fell into Swiss-German, laughing about something and looking at Rafa every once in a while. Rafa had a strong feeling they were talking about him. He bit his lip uncertainly.

“Well, allow me to take you to where you’ll be eating,” she said after a few moments, switching back to fluent English. Roger took Rafa’s hand – he could, all the guests were in the different bigger dining rooms. Their fingers intertwined, the waitress leading the way.

The dining room they had set up for them was beautiful. Small and private with a table for two, the candles in the middle were lit up. Rafa almost gasped at the sight, squeezing Roger’s hand.

“Is beautiful,” he whispered close into Roger’s ear. Roger turned and smiled. Making Rafa happy was the best feeling in the world. 

The evening was nothing special and yet it was one of the best in his life. Everything was perfect just as he wanted. They drank almost two bottles of amazing wine and when they were returning home a few hours later they were more than just a bit tipsy. Roger was lucky that the roads were empty when they were returning home. Especially since Rafa kept on giggling and putting his hand high on Roger’s thigh. Roger had to keep grabbing it and putting it away. The alcohol cursing through his veins couldn’t make him think clearly so when Rafa’s hand touched him in between the legs, he could only arch his hips in pleasure and grip the steering wheel tightly.

“Rafa,” he seethed through clenched teeth. Rafa giggled and Roger knew Rafa didn’t carry his alcohol well and was almost sorry he’d let him drink that much. He tried to keep his concentration on the road but then Rafa’s fingers unzipped his dress pants showing his hand inside and he had to curse. “Can’t you just wait until we get home?” he panted as Rafa fondled his flesh, his cold hand feeling so good against his skin.

“No,” Rafa replied. When Roger risked taking a glance at him he noticed Rafa was rubbing himself through his jeans and he bit his lip, looking back to the road, He sped up slightly, he needed to get them home quickly and without crashing on the way. He could imagine the first pages of the magazines, if they crashed. FAMOUS TENNIS STARS DIED IN A TERRIBLE CAR CRASH BECAUSE THEY COULDN’T KEEP IT IN THEIR PANTS. He snorted at the thought. His eyes slid half closed when Rafa did a thing with his hand and he cursed, his muscles locking up. He was so thankful for cruise control, he wasn’t sure he could keep his leg still enough to keep a steady speed.

“You’re so going to pay for this,” he seethed. Taking another glance at Rafa, he noticed that the man was staring at his hand moving in Roger’s pants. At first it seemed he hadn’t even heard Roger, but then he looked up grinning.

“Oh, quiet, you like,” he said with a cruel little smirk, hand stroking from root to tip, running his thumb across the wet tip repeatedly, knowing exactly what Roger liked and how he liked it.

“Yes, but I’m not gonna like it if we crash, Rafa.”

“We not gonna crash,” Rafa replied, hand tightening to make Roger let out an embarrassing whimpering sound. He gripped the steering wheel more tightly. “Just keep your eyes on road.”

They were nearing the house and Roger was getting close. Rafa was too good at this. With the last bit of self-control he possessed, he grabbed Rafa’s hand and pulled it out of his pants.

“Hey,” Rafa whined, looking like a little kid whose toy was taken away. Roger shook his head to clear himself of such thoughts. He fished the remote control for a garage out of his pocket.

“For fuck’s sake, Rafa, let me at least park the car,” he mumbled and drove inside. Rafa was pouting and impatiently bouncing his leg up and down. He wasn’t touching himself anymore - both of his hands were clenched on top of his thigh – but Roger could clearly see the outline of his length through the jeans. Rafa was out of the car before it even stopped and Roger sighed in defeat and yet he couldn’t deny that Rafa being so hungry for him was the hottest thing possible. He turned off the engine and followed Rafa, not bothering to button his pants since it was likely they would come off the second he would set foot into the house.

Rafa was waiting for him in the living room, the jacket carelessly discarded on the floor, his belt undone and jeans already unbuttoned. There were still the offending blazer and shirt covering up the flesh Roger wanted to see so badly. Rafa was looking at him with a smirk on his lips.

“Come, sit,” he said and motioned to the sofa. And really what other chance did Roger have than to obey. He came forward, taking off his jacket and left it in a pile beside Rafa’s. It was expensive and he knew he’ll be sorry later, but at the moment he just couldn’t bring himself to care. He unbuttoned the top few buttons of his button-down and sat down on the couch as Rafa told him to. The Spaniard was standing a few meters away, a smile that was both cruel and teasing on his lips. Roger could only guess what he’d gotten himself into. His eyes were dark and inviting, lips bitten red, hair dishevelled. He looked delicious.

“We need music,” Rafa said and looked around to the stack Roger had. “You have any good music?” he asked and walked over to it. He leaned down to see how it worked. Roger’s eyes followed his movements, feasting on Rafa’s backside. “Roger?”

He was snapped out of day dreaming. Rafa was looking at him sternly.

“Do you? Spanish maybe?” Roger’s eyebrows shot up in wonder. What did Rafa need the music for?

“Yes, sure, you can connect my phone to it,” he said, pulling the phone from his pocket. He unlocked it and opened the app, connecting the phone to the sound system. He opened Youtube and passed the phone to Rafa. Rafa beamed, carefully taking the phone and Roger was so overwhelmed by all the emotions he was feeling at the moment. A few seconds of silence later the room was filled with the sound of a rhythmic Spanish song. Rafa seemed satisfied and left the phone on the cupboard. He neared the couch again, this time with something predatory in his eyes. He took of his blazer and put it over the back of the couch.

He wanted to say something, to tell Rafa to hurry up and get close, but was too curious about what Rafa had planned to do with the music.

Nothing in the world could have prepared Roger for what happened next. As the music spilled into the room through the speakers, Rafa’s hands came up to the buttons of his shirt. As he slowly unbuttoned one by one, his hips started moving slowly. It took Roger a moment to figure out what was happening, but when he realized Rafa was dancing for him, he suddenly couldn’t breathe anymore. He’d seen Rafa dance a few times, but never like this. And he’d never dared to ask for it, although he kept fantasising about it.

That was the only reason he didn’t complain about being teased. He didn’t dare disturb him.

His throat felt tight and the whole body heated up when he watched Rafa. It was beautiful. Rafa wasn’t the best dancer when he was sober but the alcohol made him amazing. His whole body moved in sync, to the rhythm of the bass, fingers slowly unbuttoning each button until his shirt was eventually opened. Roger could see the golden skin underneath. The need to touch him was almost enough to get him going, but one stern look from Rafa told him that it wouldn’t be smart if he wanted to enjoy their last night together. Roger licked his lips.

Rafa danced – well, it was more of teasingly moving his hips and ass into Roger’s direction, while the arms and legs followed – and it was amazing. Roger decided this definitely wouldn’t be the last time Rafa did it. He clenched his hands into fists to try and ignore the raging hard-on he was sporting. His balls were pretty much hurting in arousal and Roger was sure they were already blue by now.

Rafa didn’t seem to care though, he slowly discarded his button-down and then moved on to his jeans. His dark eyes never left Roger’s, so sparkling, sincere and lustful, that Roger suddenly felt as if the room temperature had risen uncontrollably. He wiped the sweat off his face with the back of his hand, not daring to blink in fear of missing less than a second of this.

“I not gonna dance this part,” Rafa suddenly said and shimmied out of his pants. Through the haze of lust Roger still managed to find this adorable and he smiled fondly. Rafa really was something else. The jeans fell to the floor and Roger immediately forgot about everything but Rafa. Under the soft lights Rafa’s body seemed even more amazing than usual. Roger was pretty sure he was drooling a bit. The Spaniard’s TH boxers were tented and Roger’s body heated a few degrees more at the thought of Rafa enjoying this so much.

Roger ached with the need to grab Rafa and pull him into his lap, but Rafa seemed to have other plans. He continued dancing seductively until the end of the song. By the end Roger was biting on his knuckles, wondering where he found enough self-control to stay still. He gave a giggle once the song was over and Roger was completely destroyed. His hand was white-knuckled squeezing one of the pillows. Rafa finally seemed to show some pity and with teasing smile he straddled Roger’s lap, settling down against his thighs.

Roger finally let himself grab Rafa, his hands encircling him and pulling him close until he could desperately grind up against Rafa’s ass, making him moan. Roger could feel Rafa’s cock twitching in his boxers against his still clothed belly.

“I see I got you all hot and bothered,” Rafa sighed breathlessly. He moved against Roger to provide them friction, Roger’s hands leading him.

“Oh, fuck, yes, you did. You’re so hot, Rafa, Jesus Christ,” he said, pressing wet kisses against Rafa’s sweaty neck. He could feel Rafa’s wild heart beat when he pressed his lips over the pulse point. There was already a love bite, but it was fading, so Roger bit into the skin and sucked, making Rafa whimper and shake in his arms, until the skin was purple one more. Roger licked over the mark, feeling satisfied.

“You too,” Rafa moaned. “Very hot, very handsome, I like.” Roger smiled, staring at Rafa’s smiling red lips and deciding he needed them redder. He kissed him roughly, Rafa letting his tongue inside immediately. Roger licked everywhere he could and it should be disgusting, but it really wasn’t. Rafa tasted faintly of the chocolate mousse they’d had for dessert. He ran his hands from Rafa’s back down to his ass, squeezing at the cheeks and urging Rafa to move faster. He didn’t care that he was destroying his thousand and something dress pants. Raga seemed to though.

“Roger,” he gasped, their mouths parting wetly. Rafa seemed destroyed. “Your clothes. Off.” He resorted to one-word sentences, not sure he could get anything else out of his mouth at the moment. Roger agreed with him, but he couldn’t bear not having Rafa in his lap for a few seconds. It was a tough decision. Rafa seemed to make it for him though, when he stood up and made a few steps away, smiling. Roger took another look at his body. There was a small wet patch in the front of his boxers where the precome had seeped through. “Room,” Rafa declared and before Roger could say anything, disappeared up the stairs. Roger cursed, because he just wasn’t getting what he wanted. He quickly took of his pants, blazer and button-down, wasting approximately fifteen seconds on all of them. He could be quick when needed to.

He followed Rafa up the stairs, jumping two stairs at once to get to the guest room as soon as possible. He was breathless when he came to the room and completely speechless once he saw Rafa lying on the made bed like a gift just waiting to be unwrapped. For a second Roger was worried why he was still so affected by this even after all those years, but less than a second later he decided he didn’t actually care.

He was on the bed a moment later. Rafa was grinning at him.

“You quick,” he said. Roger pressed up against the length of him, their fronts pressed together and kissed Rafa quickly.

“Of course,” he mumbled against Rafa’s lips, while running his hands over the exposed flesh he could reach. “What do you want tonight? It’s the last night, I will do anything for you.” He pulled back so he could see Rafa’s eyes, to know if Rafa understood he really meant it.

Rafa blushed at the question. He averted his eyes, but with Roger that close he had nowhere to run. Roger smiled.

“Come on, Raf, tell me. Is there anything you want specifically?” Rafa stayed silent, but with his blush spreading down his neck and chest and all the way to the tip of his ears, Roger could tell Rafa was thinking about something. “What is it?” he asked, hands stroking over Rafa’s hip bones and soft tummy.

“Is weird,” Rafa mumbled. Roger frowned, hearing those words. He brought one hand up and placed it on the side of Rafa’s face.

“Nothing is weird when it comes to us, Rafa. At least not weirder than our relationship itself is.” Roger tried to find Rafa’s eyes, but the Spaniard wouldn’t look at him. Roger sighed softly with a smile. This too, made Rafa who he was, this unique and special person he loved very dearly. He pressed a soft kiss to Rafa’s jaw and then more down his neck and over his chest, across the pretty collar bones and strong shoulders. After Rafa relaxed he asked, “Have we done it before?”

Rafa hesitated for a moment, before answering. “Once. Long time ago.”

Roger frowned as he tried to remember what it was, but nothing came to his mind. He continued the trail of kisses since they seemed to be calming the younger man.

“And did I like it?” he asked. He moved his hips a bit, to make them more comfortable more than anything, but it reminded them both of the aching erections and they gave a synced gasp.

“I… I think so… Yes, I think,” Rafa mumbled after a second of thinking.

“And is there a reason you’re assuming I wouldn’t like it now?”

“I no assume you won’t like… Just… I feel weird to ask you, no?” Roger smiled against the skin above Rafa’s pectoral muscle. It twitched under his lips.

“Don’t be, Rafa. I would do anything for you and I like- no, I love doing stuff for you. If only it is within my power.” He looked up and Rafa was finally meeting his eyes, a small smile on his lip.

“You promise you don’t laugh?”

“I promise.”

“Canyoumaybetiemeupandspankmeplease?”

“You’re gonna have to repeat that, baby,” Roger said, lips closing around one of Rafa’s nipple. The Spaniard cried out hoarsely, back arching and hands grabbing at Roger’s biceps. Roger bit gently into the hardened nub and could feel Rafa’s cock twitch against him.

“Please, tie me and spank me, please,” Rafa repeated, his voice louder and way more desperate before. When Roger’s whole body tensed, there was a moment where Rafa panicked and wished he hadn’t spoken, but then Roger’s hips bucked against his and all he could do was throw his head back and moan.

“Fuck, of course, if you really want, yes,” Roger was mumbling. He pulled himself up and kissed him, harder this time, tongues meeting and teeth clashing painfully. “Fuck,” he repeated after he pulled away. This whole evening had been a slow build-up and the best of it was just delivered to him. He looked at Rafa, who was biting his lip uncertainly, looking at him almost shyly and that got him moving.

“I’m gonna go get something, baby, okay? Take off your boxers and then don’t move, deal?”

Rafa nodded, relief passing through his features. Before Roger was even out of the room, Rafa was already naked and before Roger left, he was barely able to get a peek at Rafa’s backside as he turned over.

Roger hurried to his bedroom, opening the wardrobe and fishing out two ties. He wasn’t completely sure how he was going to do that yet, so he walked back to the guest room slowly and thought. He could tie each of Rafa’s arms to the bedpost, or he could simply tie them together behind his back, but that would bring him too much pain and wouldn’t even stop him from moving. The most important was, in any case, to watch his knees.

He found Rafa lying on his stomach, tanned skin so beautiful against the white sheets. He jumped on the bed and leaned down to kiss Rafa’s ass cheek that he knew was going to be red once he was done with him.

“Okay, I know you don’t like that, but I’m gonna need you to talk to me and tell me exactly what you want, because I want you to be enjoying yourself completely.”

Rafa was quiet for a second before he mumbled something into the pillow.

“Baby, I understood none of this.”

Rafa turned his head to the side, cheeks covered in red. “Is about what you want, Rogi, not me, no? Is… how do you say… give up control, si?” Roger got a feeling he understood, but he needed to check.

“Do you mean that you want me to decide what to do with you?” he asked carefully. He didn’t mean to make Rafa uncomfortable, but he had to be sure.

“Yeah,” Rafa said, nodding, before turning his face back into the pillow.

“Okay, I can do that,” Roger said after a moment. He placed his hand on the back of Rafa’s strong muscular thigh. “But I need you to tell me if I do something you don’t like or if you’re hurting, okay? Promise me?”

“Si, promise,” came Rafa’s muffled reply. Roger nodded to himself squeezing Rafa’s thigh.

“Okay, then,” he said finally. “Get on your knees.” Rafa obeyed immediately, flawlessly raising himself up on his knees. “Tell me if they hurt.”

“Si!” Rafa said again, seeming almost annoyed by Roger’s constant nagging. Roger suppressed a smile.

“Keep your head down,” Roger said and climbed off the bed to tie Rafa’s left hand to the left side of the bed post. The blue silky tie was beautiful against Rafa’s dark skin. Roger tightened the knot enough that Rafa’s hand wouldn’t slip out, enough that the Spaniard would feel it, but being a professional tennis player brought its perks, he knew where he should stop to keep the blood flowing. He walked around the bed when he was done and did the same with Rafa’s right hand. “God, I wish I had my phone on me to take a picture. You look fucking amazing,” he mumbled. Rafa’s body reacted to his words, but it was hard to describe how. He seemed to tremble all over for a second before relaxing.

As Roger turned towards the bed, something in the corner of his room caught his eye. It was Rafa’s suitcase and there on the floor beside it was a plastic package. Roger made a curious step forward to see if it was what he thought it was.

He was right. It was Rafa’s blue headband. A still packed one. Roger smiled. He didn’t know why Rafa had brought it, but it was perfect. He picked it up and opened the package, taking the headband back to the bed. Rafa’s body picked up on the noise but he didn’t react. He listened as a good boy he was.

“Raise your head, but close your eyes,” Roger said and Rafa obeyed. He put the headband across Rafa’s eyes, the gasp the Spaniard gave confirming that this was the right decision. He tied it at the back of his head, before tapping him lovingly to let him know he could put his head back down. He settled behind Rafa, kissing at his cheeks for some time, until Rafa was completely relaxed. He sneaked one hand under him and touched his cock that was hard in anticipation of what was to come. Roger gave him a few strokes, before removing his hand, Rafa crying out in protest.

“Quiet,” Roger said and bit into his meaty ass cheek. Rafa yelped and that was more of a sound Roger wanted to hear. He smirked, before straightening up. It was time to start this. Oh, he was going to enjoy this so much. “You’re going to count.”

Rafa didn’t answer but his body quivered, knees spreading further apart invitingly. Roger caressed the soft cheeks that felt warm under his touch and wondered how hot to touch he can make them feel. He twitched at the thought. He raised his hand and saw Rafa tense, before bringing it down in a slap that rang across the room.

Rafa cried out, his body tensing. There was a red mark blossoming on his skin a second later. “One,” he whimpered. The scorching pain turned into dull pleasure quickly, leaving him hungry for more. He pulled at the ties and they were tight, just the way he imagined it. He moaned, hot arousal spreading through him like a lightning bolt at the mere thought of how helpless he was at the moment. Roger held everything in his hands.  

Roger did it again, the other cheek this time and watched Rafa’s spine curl. The moan he left out was so deep and throaty that Roger actually had to squeeze his eyes shut for a second and just breathe. He caressed the skin of Rafa’s ass, already feeling hotter than before, trying to sooth him.

“Two.”

After that Roger delivered the spanks more quickly and Rafa could barely keep counting, saying some of the numbers in Spanish, the others in English and even repeating the five twice. He stroked over the hot skin every time, but was still quick about it.

“Ten,” Rafa breathed. Roger’s hand was burning but it was nothing in comparison to Rafa’s red backside. There were hand-shaped marks where he had hit him harder. He leaned down and pressed a kiss over a particularly angry mark. Rafa’s quick breathing hitched at that.

“Fuck, so hot,” Roger mumbled against Rafa’s scorching skin, finally finding his words. He didn’t trust himself to speak until now.

“Si, Roger,” Rafa moaned, body shaking and, fuck, his ass was moving as if he wanted more. “So good. Fuck me. Please, Rogi. Need you now. I gonna come.”

Roger sneaked his hand under Rafa and sure enough, Rafa was rock hard, leaking precome at the tip. “Oh, my God, you’re going to kill me one day,” he groaned, “can I leave you like this, your knees are okay?”

“Yes, just please, quickly!”

“Fuck, yes, hang on,” Roger mumbled to himself, before he stood up and took the lube and a condom out of the nightstand. He pushed off his boxers and left them close to Rafa’s. He didn’t waste any time, he couldn’t, he’s been waiting way too long for it. He had his fingers wet with lube before he was even back on the bed. Rafa was impatiently pulling at his restraints, but he didn’t want them gone, not really. He pressed one finger into Rafa immediately, listening to his drawn-out moan. There was something like relief in the tone of it.

He fucked Rafa with one finger for a while, making sure he was wet and stretched enough, teasing over his prostate to listen to Rafa’s pretty gasps and moans. He added another two when Rafa started pushing his hips back pleadingly, hands clenched into fists tightly enough that Roger was sure it should be painful. He was pleading in broken English, Spanish mixed in between and Roger was tempted to tell him to be quiet to stop the temptation, but at the same time those sounds were like music to his ears.

Rafa tensed at the stretch for a split second, but he started enjoying it quickly, his whole body reacting to the pleasure. A thin layer of sweat was covering his back and Roger leaned down and licked a flat stripe from Rafa’s tale bone right up to the back of his neck, tasting the salty sweat. He bit at the skin of the Spaniard’s neck for a good measure, biting and leaving a small mark, while destroying him with his fingers.

Roger kept his free hand at Rafa’s hip, holding him in place.

“Ready, I’m ready, please.”

Roger managed to understand that in the mix of Spanish and English words and sighed in relief. He needed this now. He fucked his fingers in a few more times and scissored them, before pulling them out. They made a slick sound at which Roger’s cock twitched. He wiped his slippery fingers off on the sheet to be able to open the condom package.

He rolled it on and covered himself in lube, before carefully spreading Rafa’s knees further apart to be able to kneel in between them. Rafa was telling him to go on, his voice muffled by the pillow but Roger still managed to tell he was impatient as hell. He spread Rafa’s ass cheeks with one hand and pressed himself inside with the other.

Rafa made a string of broken noises, muscles in his back and ass visibly clenching and unclenching as he tried to get used to it. Roger couldn’t help but groan, he’s been waiting for this all night and could now finally enjoy it.

He fucked Rafa slowly, deeply, hands going to his hips and held him tightly, leaning down every once in a while to press kisses against Rafa’s back, but his back started hurting doing that, so he had to be satisfied with just the image of Rafa like that and the incredible tight hot feeling of him all around.

He was saying something, words were leaving his hips, but he wasn’t exactly sure what. He was praising Rafa for sure, cursing maybe. He heard Rafa talking but couldn’t understand him, partly because of blood rushing through his ears and partly because Rafa was talking in quick desperate Spanish.

He touched Rafa’s cock and stroked him a few times, but then got a better idea. He had to organize the thoughts in his head.

“You’re going to come untouched, okay? You can do it, come on, baby.”

Rafa was nodding, although he didn’t understand the question, not really, but he had to agree to Roger no matter what. His arms were hurting, being stretched in that uncomfortable position for so long, but surprisingly they added to the bunch of pleasurable feelings that were gathering in him.

Roger was going faster now and at a right angle that Rafa felt the best he could. The room was filled with sounds of sex, skin slapping skin and their loud moans.

He could feel the tightening of Rafa’s muscles, hear how his voice went up, see how the blush from his chest spread even to his back and knew Rafa was close. He doubled his efforts and kept going until Rafa yelled out brokenly, body locking up, the muscles around Roger clenching. Rafa’s hips were twitching while he was coming, no more noises coming from his mouth after that yell. Roger remembered to sneak his hand around Rafa after a few seconds, and stroked him until Rafa was whimpering in oversensitivity, body shaking under Roger.

And then Roger kept going until he was coming too. It made Rada cry out, he could feel the twitches of him inside and got an immense urge to touch Roger, pulling at his restraints desperately. Roger fucked him until the feeling passed and they stayed there, pressed deep inside while their bodies shook together. He pressed his thumbs into the dimples at the bottom of Rafa’s spine while trying to get the much needed oxygen in. Their were both panting, just like after a match of well-played tennis.

“Fuck,” Roger murmured and then giggled. After he pulled out Rafa immediately fell down onto his belly, his thighs burning. Roger tied the condom and threw it into a bin, before quickly untying Rafa’s hands, the ties lying forgotten on the floor while he massaged Rafa’s red wrists. He removed the headband next, pulling it off gently.

“Raf?”

“Mmmm?” Rafa replied and raised his head up from the pillow, blinking against the light. 

“Are you okay? I wasn’t too hard on you?”

“Perfect.” His head fell back into the pillow. Roger smiled and stroked Rafa’s damp hair.

“Turn around, love,” he murmured. Rafa did as he was told, and Roger reached for the still mostly full bag of moist towelettes, wiping off Rafa’s stomach and over his hole where the lube was drying up. He did his best to clean up the mess Rafa left behind on the sheets. There was no way he was changing them now. It would have to wait until tomorrow. Rafa’s eyes were closed, lips parted. He was almost asleep.

He threw the towelette towards the bin and missed, but he couldn’t go that far to pick it up. He picked up the duvet that fell off the bed and covered them up before reaching up to turn off the light.

Rafa snuggled against him immediately, throwing one arm over Roger’s stomach and laying his head on Roger’s chest. Roger smiled and wrapped his hands around him, holding him close.

“Thank you very much,” Rafa whispered, quiet enough that Roger almost didn’t hear him.

“You’re welcome, baby, don’t be shy about the stuff you want, okay?”

He could feel Rafa nod against him, but he was sure Rafa would forget all about it the next time he would want something but wouldn’t ask for it.

“Te quiero,” he mumbled.

“Je t’aime,” Roger replied with a smile, because it was their thing.

*

The next morning was a mess. They overslept, waking up at half past ten which meant Roger’s kids and Mirka would be arriving together in half an hour. Roger woke up first and looking at Rafa’s angelic face decided he would give him five more minutes. He pressed a kiss to his cheek and then untangled himself from Rafa. He picked up their discarded boxers, throwing them into the laundry basket. He threw the towelette into the bin and then went downstairs where he picked up and sorted through their clothes.

Roger’s jacket was wrinkled, and he frowned, before he told himself that it was definitely worth it. He would hang it up in the closet and it would straighten out. He carried Rafa’s clothes into the guestroom and laid them over a chair.

He jumped on the bed, deciding it was time to wake the Spaniard up. He started pressing kisses all over his face, until Rafa opened his eyes, frowning in disgust.

“I am up,” he groaned and pushed Roger’s face away. Roger laughed and leaned in once more to kiss Rafa’s lips. Rafa kissed back, but pushed him away quickly.

“We forgot to wash teeth yesterday,” he said, frowning. Roger laughed harder.

“Go wash them then. But be quick. Mirka and the kids are coming in twenty minutes and we must prepare breakfast. I’ll change the sheets and join you then.”

Rafa’s eyes widened at the mention of how much time they had. He climbed out of the bed and Roger couldn’t resist slapping his ass as he passed him. Rafa yelped and sent a murderous glance into his direction, before disappearing into the bathroom. Roger could hear water running a second later.

He sighed with a smile on his face and got to changing the sheets. It only took him a few minutes. They got dressed together, talking about what they should prepare for breakfast.

“Pancakes,” Rafa declared. “I prepare the batter. Wash your teeth, Roger.”

Roger laughed at Rafa’s commanding tone, but agreed to make him happy.

The kids acted as if they haven’t seen Roger and Rafa in ages once they came back home. The smell of pancakes was already filling the house and they picked on it quickly, running into the kitchen to check if it really was what they thought it was.

Rafa greeted Mirka with a polite smile, hugging her and kissing her cheek. When her eyes passed over all the love bites Roger left on his neck, he looked at the floor, a blush covering his cheek. Roger kissed her, but kept it quick in front of Rafa.

They spoke quietly in quick Swiss-German and Rafa turned around on his heels, going to check the kids and the pancakes.

Roger helped him pack after breakfast. They didn’t speak while they refolded all the shirts that got wrinkled over the week. Roger closed the door to the guest room when Rafa zipped up the suitcase. He drew him close to himself and pulled him into a hug.

Rafa’s hands tightened around him tightly, sighing quietly into his neck.

“I gonna miss you,” he murmured quietly. Roger just hoped he wouldn’t cry. How was he going to keep his tears away in such case?

“I know, baby, I’m gonna miss you too. But, hey, it’s only until Australia, okay? When are you getting there?”

“I don’t know. Depends if I play Brisbane or not,” Rafa said into his neck.

“The knee?” he asked.

“Among other stuff. I just… I’m not preparing, no? Spending holidays in Basel with my boyfriend instead of practicing. Horrible,” he said. He pulled away, a smile coming to his face as he spoke. Roger laughed, although the horrible weight didn’t go away completely.

Roger stared at his grinning face and leaned forwards to kiss him. Rafa eagerly kissed back, hands around Roger tightening. Roger’s hands slipped underneath his shirt and Rafa pulled back, panting.

“No time, Rogi. Plane to catch.”

Roger caught a look of the clock on the wall and cursed, forehead dropping against Rafa. Rafa sighed deeply, enjoying being alone with Roger for some more seconds.

“Come on,” Roger said after a minute of calm silence. “You have to say goodbye to the kids. They’re going to be devastated.”

Rafa smiled sadly. He wasn’t looking forward to that part. But he would see them in Australia. The thought kept him strong enough that he forced himself not to cry. The kids were in the living room, playing on the carpet. Charlene was reading on the couch, she was constantly reading these days. It was the English version of Harry Potter, because Roger only bought them English books to improve the language. They haven’t told them Rafa was leaving yet.

“Hey, guys,” Rafa said and sat down on the couch beside Charlene. Roger promised him he would get his suitcase downstairs. Four pairs of eyes turned to him and he smiled reassuringly. “You know that the Australian Open is soon, no?” he asked. They nodded in sync with smiles.

“One month,” Lenny stated proudly. Rafa nodded with a smile.

“Correct. But I have one tournament to play before. It start in two weeks and I have to practice a lot to be ready for it.”

Myla picked up on what Rafa was trying to tell them.

“Are you already going to Mallorca, Rafa?” she asked, a hint of sadness settling into her voice. Rafa’s heart hurt.

“Si, I must go home,” he replied, nodding decisively. He needed to do this quick, before those kids managed to persuade him.

“Isn’t your home here?” Leo asked, letting go of his car and coming close to Rafa. The question put Rafa off, he didn’t know what to say, so he picked Leo up and hugged him. Roger was carrying the suitcase down as quietly as he could. He was just early enough to hear the question. He leaned against the wall and watched quietly, interested in what Rafa would reply.

“I… You know it’s not, Leo,” Rafa replied. Roger’s heart sank even though he knew it was the only logical answer Rafa could give.

“Well, it should be,” the little boy declared, throwing his tiny arms around Rafa’s neck and hugging him tightly. Rafa was holding him as if he was the most delicate thing in the planet and Roger was once again overwhelmed by emotions. This happened a lot when it came to Rafa.

He couldn’t see Rafa’s face from where he was standing, but he could see the rest of him and a few seconds later when Rafa’s shoulders started shaking softly he knew that the Spaniard was crying.

“Rafa, no crying!” Lenny, who was up to that moment still on the carpet, sadly looking up at Rafa, seemed to be scared now and he scrambled to his little feet and came close to Rafa. Myla and Charlene seemed to be worried too.

“Anything hurts, Rafa? Your knees? I’m gonna get daddy.”

Rafa just shook his head, unable to speak. And there went his plan not to cry. But those were kids, being so completely sincere always and so loving and those four kids were even more special and he just couldn’t stop crying.

Charlene looked around her frantically, sighing in relief when her eyes stopped on Roger. He was barely holding in his tears.

“Daddy, Rafa’s hurt,” she spoke in quick Swiss-German. Roger chuckled through his tears as he came forward. “Are you hurt too?” she asked, eyes widening.

“I’m not hurt, sweetheart. Neither is Rafa, I promise.” All four of them turned towards him, staring questioningly, while Rafa continued to cry into his hands. “He just loves you all very much and he’s not going to see you in a very long time and he’s a bit sad. But he’s alright, don’t worry.” He explained quickly, before switching back to English for Rafa’s benefit.

“Hey,” he said, climbing on the couch to sit down behind him. The kids parted to let him through, but then immediately formed a circled around Rafa, inspecting him closely to see if what Roger said could be true. “You’re scaring them, Rafa. Please, stop crying.” He hugged Rafa from behind, murmuring soothing words into his ear.

The kids watched carefully and after a few seconds Rafa finally managed to pull himself together. He smiled at them through his tears.

“I… I am okay,” he said, trying to calm him sobs enough to speak normally. They weren’t too sure about it and one by one they climbed into his lap until they were lying all over each other on the big couch, just hugging silently, Rafa still letting out a sob every once in a while, while Roger secretly wiped his tears off with his sleeve.

Mirka found them like this a few minutes later, snapping a picture with a smile on her face, since none of them seemed to be looking.

“I hate to disturb this,” she said,” but, Rafa, you’re gonna need to go catch your plane.”

Rafa looked at his watch and groaned. He calmed down by that point and patted Charlene, who was lying right on top of him.

“Your mommy’s right, I need to go,” he said. Charlene stood up unwillingly and eventually Rafa managed to get off the couch.

“Can we go to the airport with you?” Lenny asked with his big eyes. At that point Mirka sensed what was going to happen.

“No, sweetheart,” she said gently and motioned Roger and Rafa to start getting ready.

“Why not?” Leo asked, stepping beside his twin.

“You’re too young to understand this, but people can’t see Rafa and daddy together, and they would if they saw you four there. Say goodbye to Rafa now, okay?”

“No, I wanna go with!” Leo raised his voice, eyes already filling with tears.

“Me too,” Charlene joined. Rafa kneeled down in front of Leo and Lenny, not wanting to part like this and hugged them tightly.

“Hey, listen,” he spoke softly, “if people notice us, I may never be able to come here again, no? You don’t want that, right?”

They both shook his head and when Rafa looked at the girls they did the same.

“Right. That why you need to stay home, okay?” They all seemed hesitant for a moment, but then they nodded and Rafa smiled in relief. “Okay. Come on, you two, a hug.”

They stood there hugging each other for a minute, until Rafa pushed them away gently. He smiled and then walked into the hall before he could change his mind. He put his jacket on, leaned down and got the shoes on. The kids were watching him from the door and he waved at them, smiling. He went outside, after kissing Mirka on the cheek and all of the kids on their noses. Roger followed him, putting Rafa’s suitcase in the back.

“Do you have everything?” Roger asked after they were sitting in the car. Rafa checked his pockets and nodded.

“Everything except a bit of my heart,” he said. Roger smiled but it was hard, he could feel Rafa’s pain. He was hurting similarly.

“It’s only a month, Raf. We’ve survived more.”

The ride to the airport wasn’t like the one from it. They didn’t speak, but they didn’t need to, everything was already said.

Roger parked the car, turned the engine off and turned to Rafa. Rafa was already sadly staring at him.

“Come on, baby, don’t make that face,” he said and scooted closer, so he could hug him. Rafa relaxed in his hold.

“One month,” he whispered.

“Yes,” Roger agreed.

“I gonna think of you every day.”

“Of course. We’re gonna text, okay? And we could finally try that face time thing, what do you think?”

“Si!”

Roger smiled. “It’ll go over quickly. Take care of your knees and say hello to your family.”

“Of course. You too. Your knees, your back, everything. You’re old, need good care.”

Roger chuckled, “I’m old, huh?”

“Yes. Thirty-six is old, stop winning.”

“You keep telling me that, it’s not working.”

“Oh, is gonna work.”

“Are you wishing me bad?”

Rafa finally laughed and Roger thought it was like sunshine peeking through the clouds.

“No. I hope very much you win a lot.”

Roger smiled softly, gently placing his hand to the side of Rafa’s face. He could feel the prickly stubble, Rafa hasn’t shaved in a few days.

“You’re amazing,” Roger whispered, staring into Rafa’s gleaming eyes. “I’m so lucky to have you. I love you more than anything, I hope you know that.”

“You are more amazing,” Rafa replied softly. Roger shook his head, but Rafa glared at him and he didn’t dare speak up. “You are the best thing that happened in my life.”

Roger felt his throat tightening and eyes filling up with tears, but he refused to cry. It’s only for a month. “Hey,” he said, “one day, it’s going to be like this all the time. I promise.”

Rafa didn’t let himself believe this, but they didn’t have enough time for that topic. He brought his hand up and placed it on top of Roger’s. “I better go.”

“Yes,” Roger replied sadly and Rafa smiled.

“I gonna text you after I land, no worries.”

With heavy heart Rafa exited the car. Roger stared straight ahead as Rafa took his suitcase out.

“Te quiero,” Rafa said.

“Je t’aime.”

*

Roger sat in the car for a long time, telling himself he was not going to cry even as his cheeks were already wet with tears. About an hour later another plane took off. Roger looked up and knew Rafa was there, flying back home. He would be happy there, practicing, spending time with his family and friends, playing football with his cousins, fishing maybe.

Roger didn’t know why every goodbye felt like that. After he managed to convince his heart that this wasn’t the last time they saw each other and that it was only a month until they saw each other again he wiped off his tears and started the car.

Mirka and the kids were at home waiting for him. They could watch a cartoon together or play something.

When Roger came home, Mirka greeted him in the hall. She drew him into a hug and he went willingly, holding her tightly.

“I’m okay,” he said, his voice thick.

“I know,” she replied, “come on.”

Roger spend the next day tidying the guest room. He needed it absolutely spotless for the next time Rafa came. He made the bed perfectly, brought the Roomba into the room to vacuum and dusted the nightstands and cupboards. He opened the drawer of the nightstand to take the lube and the condoms away, he won’t be needing them here for quite some time.

There was a folded note in there too. Roger took it out, frowning, wondering what it was doing there. He unfolded it and read what was written. A smile spread over his face.

**I gonna beat you at AO. See you there. Te quiero con todo mi carozón.**

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, you're free to ask.  
> Also, if you spot any mistakes, please notify me :)  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
